Caminos Entrelazados
by sarijime
Summary: Como un chico recién graduado de la universidad más prestigiosa de Japón, un músico con muy mal carácter, un fan del béisbol, un detective, un adolescente rico, un par de hermanos ilusionistas, un doctor sobre protector hacia su hermana, una modista y un joven empresario exitoso se juntan, de esto se tratara la siguiente historia, pasen a leer. Parejas quien sabe.
1. primer camino

S: Como un chico recién graduado de la universidad más prestigiosa de Japón, un músico con muy mal carácter, un fan del beisbol, un detective, un adolescente rico, un par de hermanos ilusionistas, un doctor sobreprotector hacia su hermana, una modista y un joven empresario exitoso se juntan, de esto se tratara la siguiente historia, a escribir se ha dicho.

 _ **-PRIMER CAMINO—**_

Un chico de la salía de la Universidad Vongola, tenía sus cabellos castaños que desafiaban la gravedad, con ojos marrones, piel blanca y de tamaño mediano, para su edad estaba feliz de haber al fin haberse graduado de la universidad más prestigiosa q había en Japón, que ya era un gran logro de por sí, sin embargo su mamá no había podido ir a su ceremonia, por lo que ya había reservado un pasaje hacia Nanimori, donde se quedaría solo un tiempo ya que le habían ofrecido trabajo en una reconocida empresa y todavía le harían su entrevista en un mes por lo que aprovecharía su tiempo de descanso, así que rápidamente se fue a su cuarto donde había estado ya cinco años, saco sus cosas que no eran muchas, fue donde la señora que administraba el lugar para despedirse y entregarle la llave de su cuarto.

"Gracias por cuidarme este tiempo" dijo Tsuna inclinándose como signo de respeto.

"Eres muy amable chico, espero que te vaya bien y no te olvides de esta señora de acuerdo" la señora respondió ya que se había encariñado con Tsuna debido a que siempre la ayudo, lo extrañaría.

"La visitare, antes de irme del país y cada vez que vuelva lo prometo" contesto con una sonrisa, ya que a la señora la consideraría como una segunda madre.

"Y toma es un regalo por haberte graduado" le dio un boleto para la entrada de un concierto debut de un músico que se decía tenía mucho talento.

"Gracias, me retiro, nos vemos" y se fue sin antes darle un abrazo.

Así se fue hacia la estación del tren, para luego esperar unos minutos he irse, el viaje fue tranquilo, paso viendo el paisaje que poco a poco se veía menos edificios y más vegetación, después de un momento se quedó dormido, por unas horas hasta que llego a su destino Nanimori, que era tan tranquilo como lo recordaba, así al fin llego a su casa, toco la puerta, y le abrió su mamá que sin pensarlo mucho lo abrazo, algo que Tsuna correspondió.

"Mi Tsu-kun como te extrañe, has crecido mucho, estas muy guapo" dijo sin soltarlo.

"Mama, yo también te extrañe pero me estas asfixiando"

"Perdón, Tsu-kun, entra te voy a preparar tu comida favorita, mientras tanto anda a bañarte y acomodarte en tu cuarto" le ordeno a Tsuna mientras se dirigía a la cocina con una sonrisa en su cara.

"gracias mamá" dijo y se fue para su cuarto para sacar sus cosas y poder bañarse ya que había pasado varias horas en el tren y estaba sudado.

Después de un rato Nana llamo a su hijo para bajar a comer, junto con su hijo después de mucho tiempo, ya no comería sola ya que su querido esposo, casi nunca estaba en casa, por su trabajo, aunque gracias a eso su querido Tsu-kun se superó.

"Mamá esta delicioso" alabo Tsuna a su mamá ya que aunque el cocinara bien, no era lo mismo.

"Gracias Tsu-kun y ¿cómo fue la ceremonia?" pregunto con curiosidad.

"Estuve con Enma, todo fue muy formal, y tome algunas fotos" dijo mientras sacaba su celular y le mostraba las fotos.

"Mi Tsu-kun ya es todo un contador" estaba muy feliz quien diría que su hijo sería un gran profesional "Y cómo va esa oferta de trabajo"

"Mi entrevista es dentro de un mes, pero no sé si me contrataran aun" respondió con toda sinceridad ya que aún tenía miedo de no pasar la entrevista.

"Vas a estar bien, pero me vas a dejar sola otra vez" dijo con algo de tristeza.

"Te llevare conmigo, cuando pueda" dijo con gran determinación ya que no sería como su padre que dejaría sola a su mamá, ya que por esto le tenía rencor a su padre y no lo perdonaría hasta q se quedara con su mamá.

Después de comer y un poco de charla en madre e hijo se hizo de noche por lo que se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos, aunque Tsuna prendió su laptop y abrió su Facebook, vio que su amigo Enma estaba e línea por lo que empezaron a charlar.

(EM, 10:00 pm)

Tsuna, ¿qué tal el viaje?

(YOSHI, 10:01 pm)

Tranquilo, aunque mi mamá casi me asfixia.

(EM, 10:02 pm)

Jajaja, no puedes culparla no te ha visto durante cinco años.

(YOSHI, 10:03 pm)

Si, y tu cuando vas a viajar a Polonia.

(EM, 10:03 pm)

No creo que sea pronto, mi querida hermanita ha venido sin avisar.

(YOSHI, 10:04 pm)

Que la virgen te acompañe, pero dime ya te golpeo.

(EM, 10:04 pm)

Hey! Mi hermana no es tan sádica.

(YOSHI, 10:05 pm)

Ya te pego no es verdad -_-

(EM, 10:05 pm)

Si

(YOSHI, 10:05 pm)

Y ahora que has hecho

(EM, 10:06 pm)

Solo que llego antes de que ordenara mi cuarto.

(YOSHI, 10:06 pm)

Yo te dije que no le des un duplicado de tu cuarto.

(EM, 10:07 pm)

Tu no la has visto cuando se molesta, no sabes el miedo que da.

(YOSHI, 10:07 pm)

Ok, te creo, pero vamos es tu hermana menor.

(EM, 10:07 pm)

Tienes suerte de ser hijo único.

(YOSHI, 10:07 pm)

Yo quisiera tener un hermano.

(EM, 10:08 pm)

Te la regalo.

(YOSHI, 10:08 pm)

No me parece que haya sido buena idea decirme eso.

(EM, 10:08 pm)

¿Porque?

(YOSHI, 10:09 pm)

Tengo el presentimiento que tu linda hermanita, q justo ahora va a ingresar a tu cuarto de una patada y te golpeara.

(EM, 10:09pm)

No creo, ahora está en el baño.

(YOSHI, 10:09 pm)

Me parece que ya no lo está.

(EM, 10:15 pm)

Tsuna- san tienes una muy buena intuición

(YOSHI, 10:15 pm)

Gracias, Adelheid-san jajaja, lo dejaste vivo.

(EM, 10:16 pm)

Si aún respira no te preocupes, nos vemos Tsuna- san no creo que se despierte se levante en un buen tiempo.

(YOSHI, 10:16 pm)

Jajaja, bien nos vemos.

Ya después de esto, él también se cambió para dormir tranquilamente, con una sonrisa en la cara ya que su querido amigo nunca aprendía.

.

.

.

S: Hola, y gracias por leer, y perdonen si he cometido algunos errores ortográficos.

X: Oye no me has presentado.

S: Si es verdad, él es X mi ayudante, que no ayuda mucho.

X: Hey! Yo te ayudo bastante.

S: Si, si, en fin Bye bye nos vemos en otro capítulo, si es que me dan la oportunidad.


	2. Segundo camino

X: Es domingo

S: Eso es obvio X, y ahora me vas a responder donde está mi pastel.

X: Esta abajo, ya lo traigo (la puerta sonó)

S: Bueno en lo que viene X, sigamos con la historia, los personajes no me pertenecen.

.

.

.

SEGUNDO CAMINO

Era un lunes por la tarde en Italia y en una casa lejos de la cuidad que parecía más una mansión, dentro de esta había más de 20 habitaciones en las cuales se podían encontrar una cocina, un comedor, una sala de juego, otra de reuniones, dormitorios y demás, por lo que no sorprendía que en una de estas habitaciones había solamente un piano de cola, hermoso para cualquiera que le gustase la música, sin embargo al costado de este piano estaba un chico de 20 años de cabellos plateados, a simple vista parecía muy elegante ya que estaba con un traje, ya que lo habían obligado, y era guapo, sin embargo si lo veías de forma detallada se podía ver que tenía muchos anillos y una postura para nada elegante, y que si no fuera por el traje parecería un pandillero, sin más, pero él era un músico y para ser exactos un músico que tocaba el piano con mucha gracia, pero no le gustaba ya que no lo quería hacer desde ya hace algún tiempo, pese a esto su padre le obligo a seguir tocando, lo odiaba por hacerle eso, pero aún tenía una luz de esperanza ya que faltaba solo un mes para su cumpleaños y seria mayor de edad, por lo que al fin se podría ir de esa casa, seria libre, pero de repente escucho la puerta abrirse así sacándolo de sus pensamientos, al darse la vuelta vio que era su hermana mayor Bianchi, era delgada y con cabellera larga de color rosa, sin embargo no le dio una buena sensación ya que venía con una gran sonrisa y eso nunca traía nada bueno así que, al mal paso darle prisa hablo "Que rayos quieres" tratando de ser lo más amable posible.

"Esa no es la manera de hablar a tu hermana Hayato" aunque sabía claramente que su hermanito tenía una lengua muy filuda.

"Te hablo como se me dé la gana Bianchi, ahora dime que es lo que quieres" ya arto de esperar una respuesta.

"Así, bueno y yo que pensaba ayudarte con este problema, toma" así se fue tirándole un panfleto, aunque se quedó fuera de la puerta para escuchar la reacción de Hayato.

Gokugera empezó a leer detenidamente el panfleto, no lo podía creer, esto era una desgracia "Padre imbécil, hijo de p#$%, eres un desgraciado de m&%$#" pero eso no se iba a quedarse así, por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces salió de la habitación con furia abrió la puerta, mientras que Bianchi estaba que se aguantaba la risa, en el camino las sirvientas veían a su amo amargo, por lo que nadie se atrevió a acercársele, ya que sabían que si hacían algo terminarían estampados en una pared, siguió caminando hasta que llego a su destino, la oficina de su padre, así con todo su autocontrol que le quedaba toco la puerta.

"Pase" dijo el padre de Hayato, aunque este ya sabía de antemano que su hijo vendría y no exactamente feliz.

"Que significa esto" dijo mientras ponía el panfleto en el escritorio, para que su padre lo viera claramente.

"Es justo lo que vez, un concierto debut" respondió secamente sin darle vueltas al asunto "deberías estar feliz de que te haya ayudado para que des un concierto"

"Pero, como es que yo no sabía nada, no tenías mi consentimiento para hacerlo" tratando de no pegar a su padre que estaba con una gran sonrisa.

"Pensaba que te negarías por lo que lo hice y hoy te lo avisaría" dijo con completa seguridad.

"No, esta vez no te saldrás con la tuya, suficiente me has explotado no lo voy a soportar más me largo de esta casa" con lo que empezó a caminar.

"Te recuerdo que aun eres menor de edad no puedes irte aun, pero te propongo un trato" dijo tranquilamente ya que lo había planeado todo.

"¿Cuál es?" dijo mientras se volteaba a ver a su padre, esperando un negocio el cual lo beneficiara.

"Has el concierto, y yo ya no te molestare más, te podrás ir de casa, pero eso si nunca vuelvas" hablo seriamente, le estaba dando solo dos opciones era un sí o no.

"Acepto, pero todo el dinero que vendas de las entradas serán míos, y te juro que no volverás a saber de mi" aunque lo dijo seriamente por dentro estaba un poco triste, no esperaba que su padre lo botara de esa manera.

"Bien, entonces trato echo" dijo como si de un simple negocio de tratase, mientras le estrechaba la mano.

"Gusto con hacer negocios con usted señor" sin más salió de la oficina, algo más ligero pero igual de triste, así que tenía un mes para prepararse para cuando se fuera al fin de su casa, aunque tenía que admitir que extrañaría a su hermana ya que pese a todo, por parte de ella había recibido algo de cariño que supuestamente tendría que haber recibido de su madre, pero no se arrepentiría de su decisión, ya estaba hecho.

.

.

.

X: Toma es el que querías verdad.

S: Si, gracias X, pero ahora ponte hacer la monografía que eso no se hace solito.

X: Pero es trabajo en grupo, tú también trabaja sino te quito el pastel.

S: Noooo, está bien pásame ese libro, en fin aquí me quedo Bye bye.

X: Nos vemos en otra parte chauuuu.


	3. tercer camino

S: Hola, tengo una buena noticia.

X: ¿Vas a subir capítulos a diario?

S: No, pero hoy subo dos capítulos seguidos.

X: Esto es sospechoso.

S: Mmmm, mejor continuemos con la historia.

.

.

.

 **TERCER CAMINO**

Era un lunes por la mañana en Nanimori, Japón y un joven de 21 años, alto dado que siempre hacia mucho ejercicio, moreno y con cabello azabache, salía tranquilamente de su casa con maleta en mano en donde llevaba ,un bate, una pelota, un cuaderno, un plumón, su lápiz y una Katana, se dirigía a la escuela media de Nanimori, ya que era profesor en esta y hacia entrenamientos, tanto en la mañana antes de que ingresaran a clases, y después de estas ya que le quería que su equipo entrara a las competencias, aunque para estas faltaba más de dos meses, pero era mejor estar precavidos antes que lamentar, además de que después de estos entrenamientos iba a practicar en el bosque la técnica que su padre le había enseñado, ya que fue uno de sus requisitos para que pudiera vivir independientemente, ya que según su padre había mucho peligro en la calle y así al menos se podría proteger, aunque no se quejaba ya que era algo que le podría servir, así después de unas cuantas cuadras más llego a su destino, donde encontró a sus alumnos conversando muy amenamente, algo extraño ya que normalmente lo esperaban con bostezos, sin muchas energías, algo debería haber pasado.

"Buenos días, niños" saludo Yamamoto Takeshi con su característica sonrisa.

"Buenos días, Yamamoto-sensei" todos saludaron con respeto.

"Veo que están de buen humor a que se debe" pregunto algo curioso, ya que debían ser buenas noticias.

"Lo que pasa Yamamoto-sensei es que anunciaron que van a jugar la liga Española contra la Liga Italiana, en el estadio Steno Borghese que se encuentra en Italia que se llevara a cabo dentro de un mes y ya están vendiendo entradas" respondió entusiasmado el capitán del equipo.

"Ya veo, así que lo verán"

"Si" todos respondiendo al unisonó.

"Entiendo su entusiasmo, entonces hoy no tendremos entrenamiento después de clases" cancelándolo más porque quería ir lo más pronto posible a comprar una entrada al juego, no se podía perder tal encuentro, además si no lo compraba ese mismo instante ya no encontraría buen lugar, o si un boleto de avión sería bueno también sino como llegaba.

Por otro lado sus alumnos estaban más que felices, ya que sabían de antemano que cuando había un juego su querido sensei no hacia entrenamiento, por lo que siempre estaban actualizados con cualquier noticia acerca de los partidos de béisbol y se aseguraban de que se enterara.

"Basta de relajo, a entrenar no tenemos todo el día" sin decir más todos se pusieron en su posición para empezar a entrenar con fuerza ya que tenían que de alguna forma recompensar lo que no entrenarían en la tarde y también para que su sensei no se le diera por arrepentirse.

Después de una par de horas habían terminado su entrenamiento con lo que todos se empezaban a retirar para ir a sus respectivas aulas, aunque al menos ese día se irían directo a sus casas, mientras tanto Yamamoto se quedó un rato viendo cómo podía mejorar las habilidades de sus alumnos, haciendo sus respectivos apuntes en su libreta, luego de esto se dirigió a un café donde podría hacer la compra de un boleto al juego, al entrar a la página de Italia le aparecieron varias noticias, donde la que más resaltaba era un incendio, pero no le tomo la debida importancia por lo que cerro la página y compro su boleto en un buen lugar y luego un boleto de avión para poder viajar, aunque ahora que lo pensaba él no sabía Italiano como haría para llegar hasta el estadio y se perdía, que problema, bueno siempre podría conseguir a alguien quien le enseñe, le preguntaría a su papá, aprovechando que hoy lo visitaría, ya que se estaba quejando de que no lo visitaba, aunque solo había pasado una semana, pero antes iría a entrenar un rato en el bosque y compraría algo para su papa, no podía ir con las manos vacías.

Luego de varias horas, Yamamoto ya se dirigía a la casa de su papa con un sake que era uno de los favoritos de sus papa, camino un poco más hasta que al fin llego al Takesushi, el cual aún no habría dado que los lunes solo habría en la noche, desde que él se mudó, por lo que entro sin más.

"Todavía no abrimos, por favor retírese" dijo Tsuyoshi sin ver quien estaba en la puerta parado.

"Por eso vine a esta hora Oyaji" respondió Takeshi, esperando que su papá lo reconociera.

Tsuyoshi al oír la voz de su hijo dejo de cortar sus ingredientes para acercarse a su hijo y darle un gran abrazo de bienvenida algo que Takeshi correspondió alegremente.

"Veo que estas bien, hace tiempo no me visitas" se quejó ya que le había prometido al menos una visita cada dos días.

"Jajaja perdón oyaji, pero te traje tu sake favorito" dijo mientras le entregaba el sake a su papá.

"Está bien, siéntate vamos a comer algo para acompañar" casi ordenándole mientras si iba a la cocina para traer algo de alimento, así que Takeshi se acomodó.

"Alguna noticia de la cual me deba enterar" ya que su hijo parecía feliz.

"Si, dentro de un mes va haber un juego de beisbol y voy a ir" respondió de forma relajada.

"Y en donde es el juego" esperando que fuera cerca así tal vez podría acompañar a su hijo.

"En Italia, ya me compre el boleto y un boleto de avión" dijo sin pensar.

"ITALIA, estás loco Takeshi, al menos sabes el idioma" aunque conociendo a su hijo le diría algo sin mucho sentido.

"No, pero justo te iba a preguntar si sabias de alguien quien me podría enseñar los básico al menos solo para no perderme" respondió igual de relajado, a veces pensaba que su papa era muy preocupado.

"Es cierto el hijo de Sawada-san regresa hoy, según me dijo mientras hablábamos por teléfono, su hijo sabe hablar Italiano" dijo pensativo aunque ahora que se acordaba le había prometido ir a conocer a su hijo.

"Esa es una buena noticia, no podrías presentarnos"

"Si, no hay problema, mañana voy a ir a almorzar con ellos, voy a salir de acá a las 11 de la mañana" dijo ya más tranquilo.

"Aquí estaré, te debo una Oyaji" dijo mientras se levantaba para darle unos masajes, como agradecimiento.

"SI, ahora hay que comer"

Después de un rato conversando entre padre e hijo, Takeshi se fue ya que tenía que hacer algunos cambios a sus entrenamientos, y comprar algunas cosas ya que se estaba quedando sin comida y eso no era nada bueno, después de estas actividades llego a su casa directamente a dormir.

.

.

.

S: solo para aclarar, todos los capítulos hasta ahora han sucedido el mismo día, incluido el día de Tsuna.

X: No me di cuenta.

S: De verdad.

X: No.

S: Bu bu, en fin y antes de irme, gracias Victoria Chacin618, por la review, eso me anima a seguir.

X y S: Nos vemos en el siguiente camino.


	4. cuarto camino

S: Hola, como ven estoy cumpliendo mi promesa.

X: Aun me sigue pareciendo sospechoso

S: Nada de eso, por cierto has puesto el arroz

X: Si ya lo puse.

S: Bueno sin más continuemos.

.

.

.

 **CUARTO CAMINO**

Era un lunes por la madrugada, en Roma exactamente, un joven de 23 años, cabello plateado, moreno, con una bendita de en el puente de la nariz, y con un maletín en la mano salía presuroso de su casa, donde vivía con su hermana menor que era modelo por lo que aun dormía plácidamente, al igual que la mayoría de las personas ya que todavía eran las 4 de la madrugada, sin embargo él tenía que llegar al hospital Americano Romano, de donde lo habían llamado porque según le habían dicho varias personas habían llegado con graves quemaduras y necesitaban que los operaran eran como unas veinte, por un incendio, así que se puso a esperar a que apareciera un taxi, para su buena suerte, y lo tomo sin más.

"Buenos días, a donde lo llevo" pregunto el taxista.

"Al hospital Americano Romano, tengo que llegar rápido al EXTREMO" grito Sasagawa Ryohei, haciendo que el taxista se estremeciera.

"¿Alguna emergencia?" pregunto confuso el taxista.

"Tengo que operar a algunas personas de emergencia" dijo ya más serio ya que no tenía mucho tiempo, tenía que salvar algunas vidas.

"Eso si es una emergencia, suerte doctor, disculpe doctor no le molesta que prenda la radio" ya que le gustaba trabajar con música.

"No ninguna"

Así prendió la radio, empezaron a escuchar música hasta que de repente fue interrumpido "Se interrumpe la programación, para informar acerca de un incendio que ocurrió en la Pensavo Peggio, en donde se celebraba un concierto de música clásica, según dicen los investigadores este ocurrió por un accidente de un chef manipulando la cocina trayendo consigo 20 heridos y 5 muertos, a quienes aún no se les identifica, por lo que se les llevo al hospital Americano de Roma siendo este el más cercano, donde se les ara la necropsia correspondiente, con este serian 3 incendios ocurridos en espectáculos públicos, por lo que varios sospechan que sea intencional, dado el escenario, la policía italiana realizara una rueda de prensa a las 10 de la mañana, la cual emitiremos, no se despegue la programación" sin más siguió la música.

"Esto se pone cada vez más peligroso no cree doctor" comento el taxista.

"No vaya a ningún concierto, no quisiera verlo en el hospital" dijo Ryohei, preocupado ya que según recordaba su hermanita había comprado unos boletos para un concierto debut que se llevaría a cabo dentro de un mes, esperaba que no fuera nada grave.

"Eso téngalo por sentado, solo me vera conduciendo este humilde taxi" respondió, además que no tenía tanto dinero como para estar comprando boletos para una entrada a un concierto ya que ciertamente no eran muy baratos "Ya llegamos hospital Americano Romano"

"Gracias, aquí tiene su paga" sin más se salió apresurado del taxi.

Ya dentro del hospital vio como todas las enfermeras estaban corriendo de un lugar a otro, para que no se les vaya nadie, estaban ya algo desesperadas ya que los doctores aun no llegaban, entonces una de las tantas enfermeras vio a Ryohei e inmediatamente le informo acerca de la situación la cual se enfrentaban, rápidamente Ryohei como doctor que era ordeno que le llevaran a la persona más grave, para empezar a operarlo y que mientras tanto mantuvieran tranquilos a los demás, aunque todo era bastante ilógico ya que aparte de sus quemaduras, tenían heridas como si una espada los hubiera cortado, y lo más grave tenían balas incrustadas, que clase de incendio hacia eso, no tenía sentido, pero ahora no era el momento de pensar en eso, tenía que empezar a operar.

Luego de 12 horas de mantenerse en la sala de operación, salió por fin a descansar, se sentía realmente exhausto, ya que no era muy concurrente que este de tipo de cosas pasasen, así que se fue a tomar un café para relajarse un momento ya que aún no podía salir del hospital ya que aun había 5 personas que se encontraban en cuidados intensivos, fue a la cafetería tranquilamente, algo poco común en su actitud pero nadie decía nada ya que sabían que estaba ahí desde hace varias horas, pero aun así hubo una doctora que se le acerco tenía el cabello castaño atado con una cola, y era alta.

"Buenas tardes Ryohei, ¿cómo te fue?" pregunto Hana mientras lo tomaba de la mano para que se relajara.

"Todo fue bien, pero aún hay cinco personas que están en cuidados intensivos" respondió ya cansado.

"Ya veo, pero me parece que hay algo más que te molesta" dijo totalmente segura.

"Veras Kyoko tiene entradas para ese concierto y tengo miedo de que algo le pase" respondió sinceramente ya que sabía que no podía mentir a su novia.

"No te preocupes tanto, ya han puesto a un detective a cargo de los incidentes, además podemos ir con ella no te parece" dijo tratando de tranquilizar a su novio que sabía que era muy protector con Kyoko.

"Tienes razón iré a comprar unas entradas al EXTREMO" y sin más se fue corriendo, esperando encontrar aun boletos ya que pese que era dentro de un mes varios estaban interesados porque según decían era un músico muy talentoso.

Luego de comprar tres entradas, ya que él siempre se le daba por perder cosas o no recordarlas, fue a su casa para descansar un poco y después para volver al hospital para controlar el progreso de las cinco personas que estaban en cuidados intensivos, para cuando llego Kyoko ya se había ido, dejándole una nota que decía "Oni-chan, me fui al desfile de modas con Haru, llegare a las 10 de la noche, te deje tu almuerzo en el horno solo caliéntalo, con cariño Kyoko" leyó por lo que ya sin preocuparse demasiado calentó su comida y se fue a dormir por unas horas.

.

.

.

S: Y aquí nos quedamos.

X: Oye S no hueles a quemado.

S: Si, hay el arroz se quema, bye bye.

X: nos vemos en el siguiente camino, abre la ventana.


	5. quinto camino

X: S, sabes es Octubre, sabes que se celebra.

S: Mmmm, es el mes del Señor de los milagros.

X: NO, otra cosa.

S: Día de la canción criolla (soy peruana)

X: Ese mismo día también se celebra algo más.

S: Mmmm mientras me acuerdo, sigamos sí.

X: Esta bien.

.

.

.

 **QUINTO CAMINO**

Era un lunes por la mañana, en Florencia, Italia, en la cual se podía encontrar una casa tradicional japonesa que era una curiosidad para los turistas ya que era curioso encontrar en Italia algo parecido, pero los vecinos no se atrevían a acercarse pese a que la casa tenía un hermoso jardín, que se podía observar desde un segundo piso de las casas contiguas, ya que su dueño no era nada más ni nada menos que el mejor detective de toda Italia, reconocido desde los 20 años, ya que en ese tiempo pudo resolver uno de los casos más complicados de Italia, la cual hasta ese momento nadie había podido resolver, sin embargo tenía un carácter muy fuerte, por lo que nadie se le acercaba salvo fuera realmente necesario, actualmente tenía 23 años, e investigaba un caso importante el cual era obtener pruebas de que la empresa Vongola Corp. tenía que ver con la mafia, ya que aparte de las universidades que manejaba, se dedicaban a la industria de la tecnología, por lo que era muy reconocida en todo el mundo por lo que estaban casi seguros de que esta era una mafia, sin embargo por faltas de pruebas no se les podía inculpar y del cual se le conocía como Hibari Kyoya. El cual en esos precisos instantes se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente, y a su costado se encontraba un pajarito amarillo al cual muchos lo consideraban valiente, que también estaba durmiendo pacíficamente, sin embargo la tranquilidad no duraría mucho ya que pasado 10 minutos empezó a sonar el celular de Hibari, algo que lo hizo despertar de muy mal humor ya que se había acostado recién a las 2 de la madrugada.

"Espero que sea importante, herbívoro" dijo con tono cortante, esperando una respuesta clara y concisa, sino lo mordería hasta la muerte por despertarlo.

"Buenas días, detective tenemos un caso para usted" respondió rápidamente por miedo a que lo golpeara.

"¿Qué caso?" pregunto ya que no tenía tiempo que perder.

"Los incendios" al decir esto, Hibari corto la llamada, por lo que estaba preocupado de que su superior le hiciera algo si el detective no venía.

Mientras tanto, Hibari ya había salido de su muy cómoda cama, para alistarse de una buena vez a la central policial, ya que el caso de los incendios venían siendo muy interesantes, además que según la mayoría decían se había iniciado por un accidente, algo que él no creía, era algo más, por lo que estaba más que satisfecho que lo hayan escogido para asumir el caso, aunque que para que lo llamara lo más seguro era que había ocurrido otro incendio más, que debió haber ocurrido entre la de la madrugada ya que él estaba dormido por esas horas y eran las 5 de la mañana, por lo que se terminó de poner su gakuran, y con Hibird encima de su cabeza se dirigió a la sede central policial, la cual se encontraba en Roma.

Al llegar, vio mucho movimiento, pero ahí ya lo esperaba su ayudante de confianza Kusakabe Tetsuya, para informarle acerca del incendio recién ocurrido en la madrugada.

"Buenos días, Kyo-san, hoy hubo un incendio, no se me ha dado más información, ahora todos se encuentran en la oficina del oficial mayor Belgrano" dijo mientras se dirigían hacia haya.

"Hn" respondió solamente Hibari, ahora tendría que lidiar con otros herbívoros para tener la información de lo que había pasado, vaya fastidio.

Al llegar, a la oficina vio como era al único que esperaban ya que se encontraban el oficial superior Belgrano, un policía forense y un bombero.

"Buenos días detective Hibari Kyoya, veo que acepto el caso, entonces empecemos, el incendio según los testigos empezó mediado a las 2:30 de la madrugada cuando se iba a tocar la última melodía del concierto, y todos empezaron a correr, por lo que había mucho alboroto por lo que nadie sabe cómo es que ocurrió las 5 muertes y 20 heridos registrados" informo el oficial mayor Belgrano, el cual era alto y de cabello negro.

"No hemos podido encontrar hasta ahora ninguna pista excepto una cuchilla que ya está en el laboratorio para estudiarlo, sin embargo todavía tendremos los resultados en dos días" agrego el policía forense que había ido a la escena.

"El incendio duro unas dos horas, pero al ingresar al local hemos podido ver unos cables sueltos, por lo que no parece que haya sido un accidente" aclaro el bombero que había ingresado al local al momento de cerciorarse que no empezara de nuevo el incendio.

"Eso es toda la información que hasta ahora hemos recolectado, sin embargo por como la publicidad ha reaccionado vamos hacer una rueda de prensa a las 10 de la mañana, por lo que espero que se encuentre presente detective" dijo el oficial, pero al verlo le pareció que se negaría, así que antes que se negara agrego "no va a dar declaraciones, solo necesitamos que este en ella"

"Hn" acepto Hibari ya que Kasukabe comunico con la mirada que aceptara, pero ya le haría pagar.

"Se pueden retirar, y espero esos resultados" refiriéndose al resultado de la cuchilla "Kasukabe aquí tienen los informes de los demás incendios" se lo dio de manera rápida para que Hibari empezara a investigar.

Hibari se dirigió de inmediato a su oficina que se encontraba alejado de los demás, esto era para que no hubiera heridos en la misma cede, al ingresar a la oficina se podía observar un escritorio en el cual había una laptop, dos sillones, un estante llenos de archivos y una mesa en el centro "Los archivos" al decir esto, Kasukabe de inmediato le dio los archivos y empezó a leer, aunque de inmediato vio que no había mucha información, tendría que ir el mismo al local para obtenerlo, siguió leyendo hasta que encontró un dato muy curioso que no tenía explicación.

Pasaron algunas horas hasta que llegó el momento de que se llevara a cabo la rueda de prensa, por lo que no paso mucho tiempo hasta que Kasukabe apareciera "Kyo-san, ya es la hora", así que se dirigió hacia el lugar, que era la sala más grande que había en la sede, con razón ya que al ingresar vio a varios periodistas y algunas cámaras de ciertos programas de televisión. El oficial al ver que el detective había ingresado, empezó con la rueda.

El oficial empezó a explicar primero acerca del incidente que se había dado en la mañana, en el cual todos estaban atentos a cualquier detalle, al terminar la explicación y aclarar que Hibari se iba hacer cargo de las investigaciones que demoro una hora, donde Hibari ya se estaba por dormir debido al aburrimiento "Ahora procederemos con las preguntas en orden" dijo el oficial.

"Dafiune Nagisa, del diario IL GIORNALE, ¿Por qué recién después de tres incendios se iniciaron las investigaciones?" pregunto una chica de cabello rubia, baja, de piel pálida y falda corta.

"Esto es debido a las faltas de pruebas, de que fueran incidentes causados por alguien" respondió rápidamente, aunque ya se había arrepentido de no haberse dado cuenta antes.

"Taffio Bianca, del canal EURONEWS TV, ¿Qué pasara con los espectáculos públicos, se cancelaran?"

"No, los espectáculos públicos seguirán sin ningún inconveniente, pero se recomienda tener cuidado al asistir, aunque se impondrá más seguridad" hablo con suma facilidad ya que no era una pregunta difícil.

"Gabaldi Armand, del diario AVVENIRE, ya que según nos han dicho que todos los incendios ha ocurrido en los conciertos de música clásica ¿Qué ocurrirá en el siguiente concierto debut de música clásica que se llevara a cabo dentro de un mes?

"Si dentro de un mes no se logra encontrar al culpable, la policía pondrá un especial resguardo al lugar, por lo que no debería haber ningún problema" tranquilizando a varias personas.

"Facelli Biagio, del diario LA STAMPA, ¿Cuándo se identificaran los cadáveres del primer incendio?" esa era una pregunta importante por lo que todos pusieron atención.

"En estos momentos los especialistas siguen buscando algo que puedan identificar a los cadáveres, por lo que aún es inseguro" aunque esta era una mentira el cual solo los involucrados con el caso sabían.

"Iacopo Cawley, del diario L'UNIONE SARDA, se dice que la empresa Vongola Corp. Está vinculada con estos incendios ¿es esto cierto?"

"No, estos incidentes no tienen nada que ver con Vongola Corp." eso dijo pero aún no se podía eliminar esa opción "la siguiente es la última pregunta"

"Macci Carson, del diario IL CENTRO, ¿Qué ocurrió con los que causaron los incendios?" ante tal pregunta todos prestaron atención, los camarógrafos tomaron una mejor toma, esperando de manera impaciente la respuesta que daría.

"Están desaparecidos, pero los encontraremos" a todos les sorprendió la respuesta y sin pensarlo tomaron fotos y notas ya que sería una noticia importante, así se dio por terminado la rueda de prensa y cada periodista se retiraba de manera ordenada, dejando la sala vacía a las 3 de la tarde, por lo que el oficial se retiró a almorzar.

Hibari también estaba con hambre, por lo que junto con Kasukabe se fueron a un restaurante al cual normalmente iban ya que era la única que cocinaba comida japonesa decente y el ambiente era pacifico por lo que era un lugar perfecto, pero al parecer no era su día ya que aparte de que lo despertaron temprano, lo hicieron aguantar una rueda de prensa (aunque eso ya se pagaría con Kasukabe), el restaurante estaba cerrado, pero no lo iba a dejar así claro que no, por lo que ya iba a ingresar al restaurante para que le dieran su comida, pero justo en ese instante un hombre salió, era alto, de contextura delgada, de cabello azabache y con un sombrero de fieltro, que emanaba un aura de gran respeto y temor, algo que Hibari noto, pero igualmente se acercó ya que era sospechoso.

"Detective Hibari Kyoya, me podría decir porque se encuentra cerrado el restaurante" exigió ya que no aguantaría nada más por este día.

"Ciao, se ha contratado el restaurante para una reunión empresarial" respondiendo solamente para deshacerse de manera rápida del detective, ya que se estaba tratando algunos asuntos delicados y no necesitaba que alguien se entrometiese.

"Hn" dijo Hibari, aceptando el echo ya que era normal que el restaurante fuera contratado para realizar dichas reuniones aunque no le gustaba para nada que esto sucediera, así que sin mucho mas se retiró junto con Kasukabe, que había visto todo el asunto, del lugar para buscar otro lugar el cual comer, ya que no se quedaría con el estómago vacío.

Luego de terminar de almorzar algo y descansar un momento, Hibari junto con Kasukabe y Hibird decidieron ir al lugar del primer incendio por algo de información, ya que la actual no era suficiente, por lo que después de un rato caminando por los lugares menos transitados, llegaron al local InCucina.

Al llegar ya eran las 6 de la tarde, que de alguna manera ya estaba totalmente reconstruida, algo sospechoso ya que según el reporte el lugar había sido destruido totalmente, tomando nota de esto ingreso al local, el cual era espacioso y tenía un escenario en el medio donde supuso que era el lugar donde se realizó el concierto, después de un minuto un mozo se les acerco para atenderlos ya que no ingresaban.

"Buenas noches, soy Macchio Blake, esta noche estaré a su servicio" se presentó con gran cortesía ya que tenían que atraer a más clientes sino lo despedirían.

"Buenas noches, él es el detective Hibari Kyoya y yo soy su ayudante, y quisiéramos conversar con el dueño" presento Kasukabe ya que sabía que Hibari no hablaría.

"Entiendo, síganme por favor" entendiendo la situación de manera rápida ya que esa tarde había visto la rueda de prensa, vio como lo seguía mientras observaban el lugar, asi pasaron unas puestas hasta que llegaron a una oficina la cual decía "dueño" de inmediato toco la puerta esperando que le respondiera.

"¿Si?" se oyó una voz amable y cansada.

"Disculpe señor, ha venido el detective Hibari y su ayudante para averiguar acerca del incendio" respondió.

"Pasen" así el mozo abrió la puerta dejándolos ingresar y se retiraba.

Pasaron unas dos horas dentro de la oficina del dueño, del cual tanto Hibari como Kasukabe salieron no muy satisfechos pero al menos habían podido obtener algo más de información que seguramente les ayudaría para la investigación, después de esto ambos se fueron a sus correspondientes casas donde al fin podrían descansar ya que había sido un largo día.

.

.

.

S: Ya se es Halloween, verdad.

X: Si aleluya, y ¿Qué vas a hacer por Halloween?

S: No se jajaja, que me recomiendas.

X: Has un especial.

S: Seguro

X: No mejor has tres capítulos seguidos

S: Puede ser

X: No mejor...

S: Y porque mejor no deciden los que leen esta historia lo dejo a su criterio, es más como una forma de pedir perdón por no subir un capitulo la semana pasada, lo siento.

X: Bueno, vamos no te deprimas.

S: En fin, gracias por las reviews **Demon-night24,** me alegra que te interesara, y ya lo veremos, y **Victoria Chacin618,** si los incendios son curiosos, ¿quién será el que esta tras de todo esto?

X: ¡S! Son las 11 de la noche.

S: ¡El examen! en fin nos vemos en…

X Y S: el siguiente camino, chauuuu.


	6. sexto camino

S: Hola y Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, me demore en actualizar lose.

X: ¿Cómo es posible S? aunque por esta vez hay te tenerle compasión, hemos tenido exámenes parciales y un montón de trabajos.

S: Si y hasta ahora no me he podido dar tiempo pero ya voy a regresar al ritmo de uno por semana.

X: Ya no te demores más y empieza de una vez.

S: OK entonces continuemos.

.

.

.

 _ **Sexto Camino**_

Era un lunes por la mañana, en Roma, Italia y una chica de cabellos anaranjados, de contextura delgada y de piel tersa y blanca, recién se levantaba de su cama ya que ayer había llegado tarde a su casa que compartía con su hermano mayor debido a un trabajo de modelo que tuvo, al levantase pudo ver en el reloj de la pared que ya eran las 9 de la mañana, así que ya algo apurada se alisto y bajo para hacer el desayuno, sin embargo al llegar a la cocina se dio cuenta que las cosas de su hermano ya no estaba, por lo que supuso que ya se debió ir al hospital, bueno al menos así se ahorraría algo de tiempo, solo tendría q hacer el almuerzo para él, ya que ese mismo día también tenía un desfile y no lo iba a poder esperarlo, sin pensarlo mucho prendió la televisión ya que estaba sola podría escuchar las noticias ya que normalmente su hermano era tan bullicioso que ni la televisión se escuchaba, en la cual en esos momentos estaba dando las noticias.

"Y en otras noticias, la empresa Vongola Corp. Despidió a su contador general debido a ciertos fallos encontrados en las cuentas de una de sus más grandes proyectos que hubiera beneficiado a un orfanato de Silicia, por lo que este proyecto será retrasado por unos meses, según dijo el representante de la empresa Vongola, mientras que el contador será sometido a juicio ya que se sospecha que fue con intención; por otra parte se puede ver con más claridad que los Vongola quieren hacer una alianza con la empresa Arcobalenos, la cual no será confirmada hasta la noche"

Eso era impactante ya que Los Arcobalenos era una empresa que se dedica a brindar servicios de todo tipo, eran muy versátiles, por lo que no tenía mucho sentido a que se aliaran que era lo que tenían pensado, aunque era muy curioso ya que a las dos empresas se les tachaban de que eran mafias, sin embargo hasta ahora nadie había podido encontrar alguna prueba que mostrara lo declarado, pensó Kyoko mientras se sentaba viendo muy interesada de lo ocurrido.

"Continuando con las noticias, la rueda de prensa empezara dentro de una hora la cual nos explicara acerca de los incendios que han estado ocurriendo en los últimos meses, y quien tomara el caso, todos esperamos que sea Hibari Kyoya ya que es el mejor detective que se ha tenido en mucho tiempo, aunque otros dicen quien tomara el cargo seria el detective Alude del cual se dice es el mejor de todo occidente, no se pierda de la emisión de la rueda de prensa"

Esto era más que impactante ya era el tercer incendio con este cada vez el lugar era más peligroso, sobre todo ella porque iba a lugares públicos, como el desfile aunque su verdadera intención era otra, en ese momento sonó su celular haciéndola saltar ya que estaba demasiada concentrada en las noticias que había escuchado.

"Alo, Haru, ¿Dónde estás?" pregunto ya que quedaron en que Haru Miharu una de las reconocidas modistas de toda Italia, para que se a recogiera debido a que todavía tenía que ver que todas las prendas dieran bien para las modelos, aunque aparte de esto eran amigas.

"Kyoko-chan estoy en tu puerta" dijo tranquilamente.

"Ahora te abro" así apurándose fue a abrir, ya que era una persona importante para su carrera no la iba a dejar esperando, ya que si no fuera por esta variante no hablaría ni siquiera con ella debido a que hablaba demasiado, sin más abrió la puerta descubriendo a una chica con cabellos castaños que le llegaba hasta los hombros, vestida con un traje y llevaba una cartera grande la cual le daba un aire de madurez.

"Kyoko-chan, vamos te tengo que alistar" dijo apurada, y que aún tenía muchas cosas que arreglar.

Así rápidamente la empujo hasta su cuarto y empezaron con los arreglos, aunque después de un rato se dio cuenta que la casa estaba muy silenciosa.

"Tu hermano no está" dijo más como una afirmación que como una pregunta.

"Si bueno cuando me desperté ya se había ido al hospital" dijo tranquilamente.

"Has oído del incendio ocurrió muy cerca del desfile que se hizo ayer, hubo 20 heridos y 5 muertos que según escuche los enviaron al hospital donde trabaja tu hermano" dijo algo preocupada ya que ayer todo había sido muy cercano.

"Ya veo, pero no me preocupo ya que Hana-chan debe estas con mi hermano" respondió de forma relajada, aunque ya quería que su hermano le propusiera matrimonio para que se pudiera ir de esa casa de una vez.

"Hana-chan es tan madura, crees que cuando se casen me deje hacer su vestido" hablo ilusionada.

"Claro que sí, solo hay que consultarle" respondió de manera inmediata, esto lo veían cerca ya que habían ayudado a su hermano a escoger un anillo de compromiso, aunque su hermano no encontraba aun el momento indicado para proponérselo.

"Kyoko-chan no te muevas" suplico Haru no se podía dar el lujo de equivocarse estaba ya de por si demasiada ocupada como para que algo mal pasaran.

"Eso trato" ya que un poco más y Haru le pediría que no respire.

Así con muchos apuros terminaron con Kyoko, se fueron de la casa, no sin antes dejar el almuerzo a su hermano junto a una nota, para que no la molestara en el trabajo ya que como se estaban dando las cosas y la desesperación de Haru no podía darse el lujo de distraerse; aun pese a todo esto en el transcurso del día todo estaba resultando bien, ya llegado el momento del desfile no hubo ningún inconveniente, y al terminar todos se fueron muy apresurados ya que no querían exponerse a que algo les pasara, se podía ver el miedo que estaban causando los incendios al darse a entender que no era ningún accidente sino que era intencional.

.

.

.

S: Si sé que es corto pero para ellas no había mucho que decir, pero ahora solo falta el camino de Mukuro, Chrome y Lambo, y se terminara la introducción por decirlo así.

X: Vaya, no se preocupen la obligare para que el siguiente capítulo sea más largo.

S: Que si, tú y cuantos mas

X: Si lo haces te daré el chopper que tanto querías.

S: Esta bien, lo hare, en fin, Bye bye, nos vemos en otro…

X: camino, que será de Mukuro y Chrome

S: ¡X!


	7. septimo camino

S: Holaaaaaaa, y me estoy muriendo de calooor

X: pero solo estas con un polo y un pantalón.

S: Me muerooo, en fin gracias **Shiho-Akemi** por tu comentario, realmente me alegra que te encantase y ya sabrás en el siguiente camino quien es el adolescente rico no adelanto más.

X: Si gracias, nos animas a seguir aun en este calor.

S: QUIERO AGUAAAA

X: Ya voy (aunque ni ganas de pararme tengo) pero ponte a escribir.

S: Ya entonces continuemos.

.

.

.

 _ **SEPTIMO CAMINO**_

Era un lunes por la madrugada en una calle de Roma, para ser más exactos en Via Margutta, la cual era admirada por su belleza y arte que brindaba cada lugar de la hermosa calle, sin embargo en estos momentos casi todos los locales se encontraban cerrados ya que eran las 3:55 a.m., pero curiosamente se podía observar caminando dos personas las cuales se encontraban conversando una de estas personas era un joven de 23 años alto, delgado, blanquiñoso, con un peinado frutal, aunque esto no era la característica más peculiar que tenía, sino sus ojos ya que eran de colores distintos, uno azul y otro rojo, además de traer puesto un saco largo que le daba más misterio; por otra parte a su costado se encontraba una chica de 19 años, que era una cabeza más baja, pero igualmente delgada, y con el mismo peinado, sin embargo ella tenía un parche que tapaba uno de sus ojos, y vestía una falda y saco que la cubría del frio; por lo que de si alguien los hubiera mirado los hubiera reconocido de inmediato, ya que eran los "fratelli illusionisti", un par de hermanos constituidos por Mukuro Rokudo, Chrome Rokudo; los cuales hacían los shows y además estaban Chikusa Kakimoto, que era reconocido por su carácter tranquilo, y por ultimo Ken Jōshima, el cual era todo lo contrario a Chisuka, los cuales eran reconocidos por la gran calidad de sus shows por lo que eran muy pedidos desde hacer intermedios en conciertos y demás espectáculos públicos hasta shows particulares los cuales eran los trabajos que se recibían más dinero, pero en ese momento pensaban que tenían muy mala suerte, más de la común ya que era no la segunda, si no la tercera vez que cuando estaban cobrando su paga, se incendiaba el local de manera muy estrepitosa y de la cual casi no salen vivos por la cantidad de personas que había, ya que casi los aplastan, por lo que no parecía mal idea comprar un traje especial anti incendios, aunque claro eso no debía ser nada cómodo para el bolsillo, o también podían incrementar una cláusula en el contrato la cual los protegería de cualquier incidente ocasionado en el tiempo de trabajo.

"Mukuro-sama no cree que sea algo exagerado" respondió Chrome, al hablarle de tales propuestas.

"Kufufu, claro que no mi querida Nagi, solo es prevención" y claro que lo era ya que podría apostar que lo mismo pasaría en su siguiente trabajo ya que no podría ser la última vez, además que aún no habían capturado al que habían realizado el incendio lo que de cierta manera lo molestaba, ya que esto había bajado de alguna manera los trabajos que hacían normalmente.

Aunque en ese momento no podía pensar muy bien ya que tenía hambre, ya que sus shows normalmente le demandaban una gran cantidad de energía y debían sumarle que ya tenían como una hora caminando o eso calculaba, aunque claro no era el único ya que de repente escucho el sonido del estómago de Chrome sonar, haciendo que esta se sonrojase por la pura vergüenza, ya que no quería ser una molestia para su hermano.

"Vamos a comer ahí hay una cafetería" dijo y sin esperar respuesta la jalo para entrar ya que de por si conocía muy bien a su hermanita y que aún le hacía falta ser más expresiva, aunque tal vez esa era parte de su encanto.

Sin embargo ni bien entraron todos los que estaban en la cafetería se dieron cuenta de quienes eran ellos que para su suerte solo eran una moza y el chef del lugar que en ese momento estaban escuchando la radio que pasaba música rock en esos instantes, así rápidamente la moza fue a atenderlos, eran clientes ante todo y se debía comportar, por lo que tranquilamente tomo la orden y espero un momento mientras el chef cocinaba; pero de repente la música se paro "Se interrumpe la programación, para informar acerca de un incendio que ocurrió en la Pensavo Peggio, en donde se celebraba un concierto de música clásica, según dicen los investigadores este ocurrió por un accidente de un chef manipulando la cocina trayendo consigo 20 heridos y 5 muertos, a quienes aún no se les identifica, por lo que se les llevo al hospital Americano de Roma siendo este el más cercano, donde se les ara la necropsia correspondiente, con este serian 3 incendios ocurridos en espectáculos públicos, por lo que varios sospechan que sea intencional, dado el escenario, la policía italiana realizara una rueda de prensa a las 10 de la mañana, la cual emitiremos, no se despegue la programación", después de tal noticia siguió sonando la música, sin embargo esto sorprendió tanto al chef como a la moza; que en el caso de Mukuro era todo lo contrario ya que pensó que al fin se habían puesto a trabajar en el asunto, siendo así también como se le ocurrió una idea que lo tendría que hablar con su quería Nagi, pero en la oficina ya que la cafetería era un lugar muy público.

Terminaron de comer y se dirigieron a la "oficina" aunque más era como su casa ya que ahí vivían y dentro de esta tenían un cuarto donde solo tenían un escritorio tres sillas, un sillón, un teléfono y un estante tras el escritorio donde guardaban todos los contratos que habían hecho hasta la fecha, cuando llegaron encontraron a un Chisuka durmiendo sentado en el sillón en una esquina, mientras que Ken estaba ocupando la mayoría de este estando de lo más cómodo, sin embargo no duraron mucho tiempo así ya que ni bien escucharon la puerta cerrándose, se levantaron.

"Buenos días, Mukuro-sama, Chrome-san" dijo Ken aun algo somnoliento.

"¿Paso algo?" pregunto Chisuka, ya que siendo mejor observador vio cómo es que los dos estaban más cansados de lo habitual.

"Otro incendio" respondió Chrome tranquilamente mientras se echaba en el suelo, no era tan extraño ya que el piso tenia alfombra.

"Esto es preocupante Mukuro-sama, sería mejor que dejara por un tiempo los shows" dijo intempestivamente Ken.

"Oya oya creen que no puedo cuidarme yo mismo" respondió con un tono amenazante mientras hacía aparecer se tridente.

"No claro que no" trato de salvar Chisuka "usted ya debe tener un plan" aumento ya que se pudo ver confianza en sus ojos.

"Muy bien, quiero que me presten atención, solo necesito a Chisuka y a mi querida Nagi para esto" así después de un rato de explicar lo que tenían que hacer Chrome y Chisuka se fueron a preparar para ir a la rueda de prensa, poco después de que salieran sonó el teléfono, lo cual decía que era otro trabajo, así que contesto rápidamente, no se podían dar el lujo de rechazar ningún trabajo "buenos días habla con fratelli illusionisti,…, ¿Para cuándo?,…..,unos 3,000 dólares, con adelanto de la cuarta parte,….., solo necesitamos que firme el contrato,….., si no hay inconveniente,…,un placer haber hecho negocios con usted, buen día" este era un trabajo interesante por no decir emocionante y el cual le ayudaría en sus planes.

Ya pasado unas horas tanto Chrome como Chisuka decidieron partir a la rueda de prensa, exactamente a una cuadra de donde se iba a celebrar ya que ahí es donde todas las movilidades de los periodistas se estaban estacionando esperaron un momento más y vieron la camioneta del diario IL GIORNALE, rápidamente se infiltraron en ella, los ataron y tomaron la cámara y las credenciales, después de esto Chrome se puso una ilusión sobre ella, y bajaron como si nada hubiera pasado, ahora todos la reconocerían como Dafiune Nagisa, al menos lo que durara la rueda de prensa, al poco tiempo ingresaron todos los periodista siendo revisados concienzudamente por los policías, después se fueron cada uno a los lugares indicados, así mientras que a Chrome la guiaron a uno de los asientos en el frente, Chisuka se quedó más atrás donde estaban todos los camarógrafos, esperaron un rato y Chrome pudo observar como los policías entraron tomaron sus lugares y poco después entro el detective Hibari con un acompañante, después de esto se dio comienzo a la rueda de prensa.

Una hora más tarde, en la cual dieron algunas explicaciones y por menores de quien estaría a cargo del caso, empezaron las preguntas, ella iba a empezar así que tratando de sonar lo más tranquila posible para que su voz no le traicionara hablo "Dafiune Nagisa, del diario IL GIORNALE, ¿Por qué recién después de tres incendios se iniciaron las investigaciones?" bueno era algo que ella también sentía curiosidad ya que a leguas uno se podía dar cuanta que era intencional, o tal vez solo ella se dio cuenta por estar en la misma escena.

"Esto es debido a las faltas de pruebas, de que fueran incidentes causados por alguien" respondió rápidamente el oficial, aunque claramente no se conformaba con tal respuesta, sin embargo no podía hacer más preguntas por mucho que quisiera, así que solo espero a que alguno de los periodistas hiciera una pregunta interesante.

Luego de algunas preguntas por fin hicieron una realmente interesante, como para cerrar la rueda de prensa con broche de oro y la respuesta fue increíble cómo es que habían desaparecido las personas que habían incendiado el lugar, aunque en unas de las preguntas sospechaba que el oficial no había respondido con total sinceridad, después de estos sucesos, todos se empezaron a retirar de la misma forma como habían ingresado, para luego ir rápidamente a la camioneta y devolverles sus cosas, claro sin antes dejarles claro que debían mantenerse callados acerca de todo lo que les había ocurrido; sin mucho más se fueron para la oficina.

Mientras tanto en la oficina se encontraba un hombre de terno, el cual su solo presencia imponía, sin embargo tanto Ken como Mukuro ya habían lidiado con peores personas, además solo era un representante de la persona que les había llamado en la mañana.

"Solo firme aquí-byon" indico Ken, en la hoja en lugar exacto, y vio como firmo "ahora el adelanto" el hombre de inmediato saco un fajo de dinero y entrego lo correspondiente "eso es todo" el hombre realmente parecía mudo ya que en todo el trato no dijo nada solo siguió instrucciones y ahora se iba sin más "que estresante-byon".

"Kufufufu, eso es esta más que claro, pero es un cliente importante" respondió con algo de seriedad, lo que no daba para nada con su personalidad.

"¿Son de la mafia?" pregunto Chrome que recién ingresaba en la oficina.

"Si, él era el representante de la familia Gokugera" no era la primera vez que trabajaban para la mafia ya que de alguna manera eran los que les pagaban mejor, pero además ahora tenía un interés más "ahora que están todos voy a explicar de lo que se trata el trabajo" ante la pronunciación de estas palabras todos se pusieron serios.

La fratelli illusionisti un grupo de hermanos ilusionistas dedicados a shows, pero en los bajos fondos eran también reconocidos por ser un grupo el cual realizaba trabajos desde investigaciones hasta asesinatos.

.

.

.

S: Eso es todo por hoy, gracias por leer, X donde está mi agua.

X: Aquí tienes.

S: Esta agua está caliente, yo quiero agua fría.

X: Jajajaja te engañe.

S: Vas a ver, ven para aquí, en fin nos vemos en el…

S Y X: siguiente camino, bye bye.

X: No me atrapas.

S: Ya vas a ver.


	8. octavo camino y adicional

S: Ante todo, perdonnnnnnnn, primero porque el anterior camino lo subí mal, tienes toda la razón **Joker-san**

X: Solamente tu dejas lo dejas una noche entera.

S: Pero estaba con sueño, además que tenía más cosas que hacer, ahora la razón por la que no subí en más de un mes es porque hubo una tormenta horrible que me dejo sin internet -_-

X: encima con esos trabajos de m…

S: Así que perdón (inclinación de 95°)

X: Sin más rodeos.

S: Continuemos…

.

.

.

 _ **OCTAVO CAMINO**_

Era un lunes por la mañana, exactamente eran las 7 a.m., y en una casa ubicada en Turín, la cual estaba conformada por muchas habitaciones tales como una sala, una cocina, una sala de juego, una cocina, una sala de recepciones y diez habitaciones en donde en una de ellas, exactamente la que se encontraba en el tercer piso en la tercera puerta a la izquierda de las escaleras que llevaban al piso de abajo, se podía observar a un chico con cabello ondulado, con ojos verdes y con pijama con manchas negras se levantaba aun somnoliento, tenía que ir al colegio dado que aún tenía apenas 14 años, así que se terminó de levantar, se alisto rápidamente y bajo al primer piso ya vestido con su respectivo uniforme que era casi un terno si no fuera por la insignia en el pecho, al llegar a la cocina donde normalmente comía solo dado que sus padres tenían demasiado trabajo por lo que se llevó una tremenda sorpresa ver a sus padres sentados y dando la impresión de que lo estaban esperando para conversar ya que se encontraban muy serios, demasiado diría el, aunque tenía ya sus sospechas de que le querían hablar así que tragando su saliva los saludo con el debido respeto.

"Buenos días padre, madre" dijo mientras se sentaba en la silla más cercana que tenía la cual estaba a cinco asientos del de sus padres.

"Lambo Bovino" empezó a decir el padre de lambo con tono serio, esto hizo que lambo se pusiera aún más nervioso, seguramente se habían enterado de la nota de su último examen el cual le dieron la nota ayer y lo peor era que se había sacado apenas un 5 (en una escala de 0 a 20), solo rogaba que el castigo que le dieran no fuera demasiado severo "cómo es posible que tengas un cinco en tu examen de matemáticas, esto es la gota que derramo el vaso, he soportado estas notas ya por demasiado tiempo" lo cual era cierto ya que no se le daba los estudios por lo que sus notas no subían de 8, desde que entro en secundaria y que si no fuera por sus amigos habría repetido los años pasados, a él le interesaban más las armas, era su afición podría estar viendo su utilidad de cada una por horas y no se cansaría aunque claro no se atrevería a utilizar ninguna "te he dado todo el tiempo del mundo para que puedas estudiar con tranquilidad pero no has podido ver el esfuerzo que hacemos por ti, puedo ver que no lo valoras, por lo que hemos decidido darte una lección" ya lo sabía tendría un castigo, y estaba seguro que sería uno severo ya que hasta ahora nunca había visto a su padre tan serio, así se preparó para lo siguiente que escucharía "te iras a Japón a trabajar por una temporada, vivirás en la casa de un amigo y estudiaras en el colegio de la localidad" al terminar de escucharlo casi se cae de la silla si no fuera porque se estaba agarrando de la silla fuertemente, Japón eso era muy lejos, además del idioma del cual solo sabía lo básico y su escritura parecían dibujos del cual solo entendía las vocales como rayos iba a entender las clases, apenas y ahora las entendía sería peor si era en otro idioma, encima tendría que trabajar y si tenía que hablar con clientes seguro lo botarían en los primeros cinco minutos, estaba completamente perdido así que su única opción era suplicar para que no le enviaran para allá.

"Pero no sé el idioma, como voy hacer para comunicarme con los demás" era la única oportunidad que tenía para no ir.

"Deberías haberlo aprendido en el colegio o es que acaso no te lo han enseñado" eso era cierto lo habían metido en un colegio donde enseñaban japonés y antes de eso en la escuela pero nunca le había tomado la importancia debida por lo que solo sabía lo básico pero no le sería lo suficiente "y ahora no quiero ningún pero, alístate de una vez que a las cinco de la tarde está saliendo tu vuelo, pero termina tu desayuno primero y quiero verte listo a las 2 de la tarde para ir al aeropuerto"

"Si Señor" es lo único que le salió de su boca sin saber exactamente el porqué, así que rápidamente tomo su desayuno y salió disparado a su habitación estando seguro de que si se quedaba más tiempo el castigo sería peor.

Mientras su padre y su madre lo seguían con la vista algo divertidos, hasta que se fue a su habitación y estando seguros que ya no los escucharía empezaron a hablar.

"Estas seguro que no le pasara nada" dijo preocupada la madre de lambo la cual tenía el cabello largo negro y una figura delicada la cual parecía poder romperse con cualquier cosa, lo cual era lo opuesto a su carácter.

"Si, mientras más lejos mejor, ahora Italia es muy insegura, confía haya estará protegido" tratando de tranquilizar a su querida esposa, aunque el mismo no quisiese llevarlo hasta allá pero era lo mejor, hasta que se arreglara todo el problema en el cual se encontraban metidos.

"Solo espero que estemos haciendo lo correcto" respondió con tristeza ya que no quería separarse de su hijo aún era pequeño ante sus ojos.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Lambo, este último estaba conversando por su celular con sus amigos en alta voz en lo que arreglaba sus maletas para un viaje largo o eso suponía el ya que no le habían dado un tiempo exacto por el cual se quedaría.

"Y eso es lo que paso" termino de explicar Lambo acerca de la conversación que tuvo.

"Pero ha sido todo tu culpa" se escuchó una voz de varón algo afinada por el celular.

"No lo ha sido Fuuta, yo trate de estudiar pero no sirvo para las matemáticas como tú" reprocho Lambo, lo había intentado pero lo aburría en demasía.

"Al menos si prestaras atención a las clases habrías aprobado el examen" respondió una voz de mujer la cual se notaba molesta.

"Pero I-Pin las clases son demasiado aburridas y el profesor es peor" trato de explicar aunque sabía que lo que le estaban diciendo era cierto.

"Te lo mereces" respondieron los dos, estando seguros de lo que decían.

"Vaya ya suficiente sermón he tenido de parte de mi padre como que para que ustedes también me estén criticando" haciendo que su voz se notara su tristeza la cual sentía.

"Está bien, pero sabes tal vez es lo mejor" esperando animar Fuuta a su amigo.

"¿Por qué lo dices?" pregunto curioso ya que no le veía sentido a lo que decía.

"Ya me imaginaba que no has visto las noticias de esta mañana" dijo decepcionada I-Pin.

"Díganme que paso, por favor" esperando ya algo cansado de nunca estar enterado de nada.

"Ha habido un tercer incendio y según dicen esto ha sido planificado" respondió Fuuta "ahora Italia esta peligroso, es mejor que estés en Japón al menos vas a estar con un amigo de tu padre"

"Puede ser pero no entiendo el idioma como voy hacer para sobrevivir allá" contradijo a sus amigos.

"Con signos, es un lenguaje universal" respondió divertida I-Pin, aunque pensó que de poco aprendería el idioma o eso esperaba.

"Muy graciosa" dijo sarcásticamente Lambo.

"El profesor ya va a llegar" advirtió I-Pin a Fuuta, ya era hora de despedirse.

"Suerte, vas a sobrevivir, adiós" dijo Fuuta rápidamente antes que su profesor entrara.

"No te preocupes te llamaremos todos los días, que tengas buen viaje" se despidió I-Pin y sin más se cortó la llamada.

"Adiós" dijo triste, pero aun así sabía que lo habían tratado de animar así que sin mucho más que hacer siguió alistándose por unas cuantas horas, después de un rato aprovecho para jugar un poco antes de irse y comer algo mas ya que el viaje a Japón seria largo supuso que serían algo de diez o doce horas en avión.

Llego la hora de irse y Lambo con su padre y madre lo acompañaron a que tome su vuelo, la madre de Lambo le dio un gran abrazo mientras le deseaba suerte mientras que su padre solo le daba un apretón de manos diciéndole que podría sobrevivir en otro país y que se cuidara mucho, después de aquello subió al avión, se acomodó y el vuelo despego.

.

.

S: Bueno, ese fue el camino de hoy..

X: S por favor no les mientas

S: Ok, lo siento, vamos a por el camino adicional…

.

.

 _ **CAMINO ADICIONAL**_

Era un lunes por la madrugada y un joven de 28 años el cual tenía el cabello rubio y chamuscado, además de que su ropa no se encontraba en buenas condiciones ya que estaba todo sucio y con algunas manchas negras que se notaban más en su camisa, aparte que su piel se encontraba en similares condiciones, aunque había que admitir que aun así no se veía del todo mal dado que tenía una buena figura y rostro, sin embargo se le notaba cansado y tratando de respirar de una manera regular, y no era para menos dado que apenas y había podido salir de un incendio conjunto con un ataque del cual salió vivo gracias a sus amigos que habían reaccionado de manera inmediata a todo lo ocurrido saliendo antes de que respiraran demasiado humo o que los demás asistentes los aplastaran, de cualquier forma habían podido salir y se podía ver a los dueños del local llamando a los bomberos antes de que el incendio se expandiera aún más, dado que habían casa aledañas y se corría el peligro de que todo el lugar ahora opacado por el humo saliera alguien muerto.

"¿Están todos bien?" preguntó el rubio a sus amigos que se encontraban sentados en la acera mientras se recuperaban.

"Acá todo bien Giotto" respondió un joven de la misma edad de Giotto, con cabellos rojos tirando para rosa y un tatuaje en el rostro.

"Nada de qué preocuparse, degozaru" dijo un hombre de cabellos negros con una tranquilidad que nadie podría tener en este tipo de situaciones.

"Estoy bien, gracias a Dios" respondió un azabache el cual estaba vestido como cura dado su devoción hacia su religión.

"Yare yare me hubiera quedado a dormir" respondió sin ganas el más joven de todos el cual tenía el cabello verde y crespo el cual le hacía resaltar pese a que este solo quisiera dormir en ese momento.

"Nufufu por quien me tomas Giotto" dijo ofendido un joven de 29 años, con un peinado de melón por el cual lo molestaban sin embargo jamás se lo cambiaria.

"mph" dijo mientras asentía un peli rubio sin darle mayor importancia al asunto.

Esto hizo que de inmediato Giotto se tranquilizara al menos todos habían salido bien pese a las dos últimas respuestas recibidas las cuales solo interpretaban como una afirmación, y vio como uno por uno se levantaban.

"Bien, vámonos entonces" dijo Giotto ya que no era conveniente que estuvieran ahí, ya que podían escuchar las sirenas de los bomberos que llegaban en ese momento.

"¿Quién cree que sea el responsable?" pregunto G ya que sabía que todo aquello había sido planeado, mientras caminaba al costado de su jefe y amigo.

"Tengo mis sospechas, pero no estoy seguro" tenía que hacer una investigación más a fondo acerca de todo este asunto "G dime, que actividades tenemos hoy" ya que no recordaba todas las actividades del día.

"Hay que arreglar los papeles que dejo el contador, luego en la tarde tenemos una reunión con los dueños de la empresa Arcobaleno S.A.C, y en la noche hay un desfile en cual pidieron que asista" recito G al dedillo ya que tenía una muy buena memoria.

Tendría un día muy ocupado, además que se había olvidado de esos papeles, ya suficiente tenía con su papeleo como para ocuparse de los papeles del contador que estaba resultado ser el doble de lo que él tenía "G para cuando vendrá el nuevo contador" ya que no aguantaría mucho ese ritmo de trabajo.

"Dentro de un mes" respondió aunque con los gestos que hacía, podría adivinar lo que le diría en ese momento.

"Adelanta su entrevista, que sea lo más rápido posible, no creo poder aguantar más de dos semanas y tenemos que hacer unas llamadas a algunos aliados y cancela lo del desfile dales alguna excusa no me importa" dijo ya cansado aunque ahora también hambre no podía ser peor o sí.

Los demás solo lo veían ya que tal como él se encontraban cansados y con hambre, por lo que solo querían llegar a darse un baño, comer y dormir un poco antes de trabajar otra vez, no sabían cómo llegarían al final del mes ya que recién era lunes.

"Entendido" solo respondió G en lo que trataba de que no se le olvidase nada.

"Tengo hambre, vamos a comer algo" dijo de repente Giotto que ya no soportaba el hambre.

"Pero son apenas las 2:30 de la mañana no hay nada abierto a estas horas" respondió Asari que era el único que no se había caído de la absurda declaración de su jefe ya que habían visto cómo podía organizar todo en tan solo minutos lo cual había aprendido gracias a su experiencia ya que manejar una empresa la cual contaba con sucursales en casi en todo el mundo, además que no solo se dedicaba a un rubro sino a dos las cuales eran la educación y la tecnología como era Vongola corp., la cual manejaba el y no era para nada sencillo.

"Pero aun así tengo hambre" reprocho, pareciendo más un niño que el dueño de la empresa Vongola.

"Yare Yare, porque no solo llamas a alguien que nos recoja para ir a comer algo en la casa" dijo ya aburrido de estar caminando, y a la vez haciendo que todos lo vieran con sorpresa ya que era la solución más simple.

"Nufufu concuerdo con el vago, que alguien nos recoja" sin esperar mucho más el mismo llamo a un chofer para que los recogiera.

Así todos esperaron a su chofer el cual llego rápidamente y los llevo a su casa donde al fin descasaron un poco antes de empezar con su largo día de trabajo.

Giotto D Vongola un hombre el cual era reconocido por ser un joven empresario exitoso, siendo así respetado por cualquiera, pero también era conocido por ser el noveno Vongola líder de la mafia más grande de todos los tiempos.

Así Sawada Tsunayoshi un profesional recién egresado, preocupado por su madre; Yamamoto Takeshi un entrenador de beisbol con la única ambición de ir a todos los partidos de beisbol que haya; Gokugera Hayato un músico frustrado por su suerte; Sasagawa Ryohe un doctor con mucho trabajo, apunto de pedir matrimonio a su novia y preocupado por su hermana; Sasagawa Kyoko una modelo interesada; Miharu Haru modista con grandes ánimos para salir adelante; los hermanos Rokudo enrevesados en un interesante trabajo; Lambo Bovino un adolescente rico cumpliendo un castigo por sus malas notas y finalmente Giotto D Vongola un joven empresario admirado por muchos en la sociedad pero que en los bajos mundo era reconocido por ser el noveno Vongola; todos ellos yendo por su propio camino, sin embargo el mundo es un lugar pequeño y nos encontramos con personas que jamás creímos conocer de las maneras más comunes como inesperadas pero en el momento preciso.

 _ **Fin de la introducción.**_

.

.

.

S: Acabamos con la introducción.

X: Al fin, ya me estaba aburriendo con los días lunes.

S: Si, desde la próxima parte ya se conocerán, en fin gracias por comentar **Shiho-Akemi** y me alegra que te encantara y otra vez perdón por demorar en actualizar.

X: Pero ahora si actualizar de manera más constante verdad.

S: Si como sea lo hare, ya no me desapareceré tanto tiempo o eso espero.

X: Nada de eso, yo la obligare.

S: No será necesario (espero), en fin nos vemos en el…

X y S: Primer lazo, Bye bye.


	9. Primer lazo

S: Hola, y lo siento de verdad me atrase pero pasaron muchas cosas y aunque mi mano me sigue doliendo ya no voy a retrasar esto más, así que aquí estamos.

X: Mira que tienes una suerte…

S: Si, en fin gracias por los comentarios y si me olvide de Hibari, **Anónima**.

X: Cometes muchos errores, es imperdonable.

S: Tú ni siquiera me ayudas así que ni te quejes.

X: Pero arruinaste lo épico de tu último párrafo (acuerdo contigo **Demon-night24** ).

S: Bu bu, en todo caso, acerca de romance **Mikan18** no me lo había planteado, pero si desean romance escriban en comentarios con sus parejas.

X: Pero si has puesto ya a una.

S: Solo porque sé que es canon, en fin creo que ya las aburrí, así que continuemos.

X: Solo algo que añadir " _Cuando hablan japonés"_ Y _"_ Ingles o Italiano" eso es todo.

.

.

.

 _ **PRIMER LAZO**_

Era un martes por la mañana en el aeropuerto de Haneda, Japón donde justamente arribaba un vuelo proveniente de Italia del cual podíamos a ver a muchos turistas muy emocionados, con excepción de Lambo que solo sabía que tenía que tomar un tren para llegar a un lugar llamado Nanimori, sin embargo no sabía en donde rayos vendían los boletos para el dichoso tren, además tenía hambre y eran apenas las cinco de la mañana jamás en su corta vida se había despertado tan temprano, solo le quedaba preguntar esperaba que las personas fueran amigables así que empezó a observar a su alrededor esperando a ver a alguien con buena pinta para preguntar, después de un momento vio a una joven que parecía buena persona así que se acercó.

"Señorita disculpe" dijo Lambo, pero la chica lo miro con confusión.

" _No lo entiendo"_ respondió la joven en japonés.

"El idioma" dándose cuenta lambo de su estupidez así que esperando que su japonés no sea tan malo como decían trato de hablar " _¿Dónde puedo mmm comprar el mmm boleto para el tren que lleva a Nanimori?"_ dijo despacio para no confundirse.

"Usted es extranjero" hablo en Ingles la joven esperando que el jovencito le entendiera.

"Si" respondió aliviado que al menos el inglés lo entendía mejor.

"Entonces acerca del tren, tienes que ir al lado derecho ahí hay un lugar de venta, me parece que el tren sale a las 6 de la mañana así que sería conveniente que vaya ahora" respondió la joven indicándole con la mano solo para asegurarse que le entendiera.

"Gracias" dijo Lambo y se retiró lleno donde le había indicado la joven.

Así después de pasar una odisea para comprar un boleto ya que no lograba comunicarse muy bien con la señorita, y por lo poco que entendió justo como le había dicho la joven su tren salía a las 6 de la mañana pero tenía que ir a dos calles del aeropuerto ya que por ahí pasaba el tren, así que con mucha duda y después de perderse como media hora llego y vio al tren que ya estaba ahí así que ya no queriendo perderse más ingreso al tren y busco su asiento, lo encontró para luego poder al fin descansar hasta llegar, de nuevo vio la hoja que le había entregado su padre en el cual indica la dirección de la casa donde se quedaría según sabia solo estaban viviendo en la casa la esposa del amigo de su padre junto a su hijo, el cual para su alivio sabia Italiano, así que ya más tranquilo se durmió.

Mientras tanto Yamamoto ya estaba en la escuela media Nanimori haciendo su entrenamiento con sus alumnos que estaban en buena condición podría admitir y si seguían así podrían llegar a tener un buen lugar en las siguientes competiciones, muy aparte de aquello estaba feliz que haber podido encontrar a alguien tan rápido para que le enseñe el idioma, algo que sus alumnos notaron al instante ya que no estaba tan exigente como otros días.

"Ne Yamamoto-sensei ya compro su boleto para el juego" dijo casi afirmo el líder del grupo.

"Si" respondió tranquilamente mientras seguía observando el entrenamiento.

"Entonces Yamamoto-sensei tiene pasaporte" dijo ya que se tenía que asegurar de que tuviera todo listo.

"Es verdad necesito pasaporte" respondió pensativamente.

Ante esto casi todos sus alumnos se caen por la ligereza que se había tomado su profesor, quien compra un boleto de avión sin tener pasaporte, era algo tan ilógico, sinceramente no sabían que era lo que le pasaba a su profesor por la mente.

"Hoy mismo lo tramito" dijo con simpleza, ya que no le tomaría mucho tiempo o eso esperaba.

Así después del entrenamiento todos sus alumnos se fueron a sus aulas y Yamamoto se quedó como siempre un poco más y se dirigió a realizar los trámites para obtener pasaporte, aunque solo iría unos días así no sería tan complicado sacarlo, con esos pensamientos siguió todo el camino hasta las oficinas de migraciones.

En lo que en el mismo momento, al otro lado de Nanimori se encontraba saliendo Lambo del tren que había tomado, ahora solo le quedaba llegar a la casa donde se quedaría la cual rogaba que no fuera lejos, así con toda la valentía que un conservaba empezó a caminar, guiándose con un mapa que su padre le había entregado, por un rato lo siguió hasta que un olor lo llamo y sin pensarlo mucho lo siguió hasta que llego al mercado supuso del lugar donde vendían variedad de comida, con lo que sin desaprovechar la oportunidad y con mucho esfuerzo logro comprar, y fue a algún lugar donde poder comer, pasado el tiempo de felicidad se dio cuenta que había cometido un grave error, no sabía dónde estaba y menos como preguntar cómo llegar ya que la dirección que le habían dado estaba en Italiano y salvo que encontrase a alguien con dominio del idioma no ayudaría de mucho, en ese momento quería llorar pero no tenía que ser fuerte, y aunque tenía ganas de llamar a sus amigos no sabía si le respondería ya que no sabía cuántas horas de diferencia había entre los dos países, así que solo le quedaba seguir caminando hasta llegar a algún punto por donde ya había estado, así que con un fuerte suspiro y maldiciendo a su estómago empezó a caminar, pero mientras más caminaba se perdía mas, no estaba resultando y ya había pasado más de tres horas y la situación se ponía peor ya eran las once de la mañana según un reloj del pueblo así ya sin tener más opción preguntaría aunque con problemas a la primera persona que se le cruzara por el camino, con lo que para su suerte vio a un joven adulto con pinta de ser buena persona, así sin perder más tiempo se acercó a él.

" _Disculpe"_ llamo la atención del joven adulto.

" _SI, ¿Lo puedo ayudar en algo?"_ respondió el joven con una sonrisa mientras veía a un chico que calculaba tendría la misma edad que sus alumnos.

" _Estoy perdido"_ respondió simplemente ya que no podía formar ni una oración completa.

" _Ya veo, disculpe joven…"_ esperando que este le dé su apellido

" _Lambo"_ entendiendo rápidamente.

" _Lambo-san entonces soy Yamamoto Takeshi, ahora a dónde quieres ir"_ pregunto lo más importante.

" _Esta dirección"_ dijo Lambo, mientras le entregaba el papel con la dirección escrita en Italiano.

" _jajaja vaya ¿Qué idioma es este?"_ pregunto Yamamoto lo más despacio posible para que lo entendiera.

" _E_ s _Italiano_ " respondió Lambo rogando de que lo pudiera ayudar de alguna manera u otra.

" _N_ o _esperaba que necesitaría tan pronto saber Italiano jajá"_ pero entonces se acordó que su padre le iba a presentar a alguien quien sabia Italiano, tal vez esa persona lo podría ayudar así que respondió " _Sígueme, creo que se de alguien quien hala el idioma"_

" _Gracias"_ dijo más animado Lambo.

Así ambos se dirigieron al Takesushi que para su mala suerte cuando llegaron eran ya las 11:30 de la mañana por lo que encontraron el lugar cerrado, ahora si estaban en problemas grandes problemas y para terminar con las desdichas Yamamoto se acordó que se había olvidado su celular en algún lugar y no sabía el número de celular de su papa de memoria, así que sin poder decir más concluyo.

" _Creo que ambos estamos perdido jajaja"_ dijo en lo que Lambo solo atino a golpearse la cara.

.

.

.

S: Y Sip Yamamoto y Lambo se conocieron.

X: Ya era tiempo, mira que se conocieran ha pasado demasiado.

S: Pero tenía que ser así, además que no era tan largo la introducción.

X: Que si y **Joker-san** me apoya

S: O bueno, ahora gracias por comentar me han hecho muy feliz (después de tanta desgracia) y **Shiho-Akemi** quéjate nomás no hay problema.

X: Si a ver si así actualiza mas rápido.

S: Hey no es para tanto, en fin con esto terminamos bye bye, nos vemos en el…

S y X: Segundo Lazo.

X: En el que probablemente aparezca Tsuna.

S: ¡X!


	10. segundo lazo

S: ¡Yeah! aparece Tsuna.

X: ¡YAMAMOTO!

H: ¡LAMBO!

S y X: ¿Quién eres tú?

H: Este ya me voy….

S: Atrápala X, que no se escape

X: No escapara

S: En lo que X atrapa a la intrusa continuemos…

.

.

.

 _ **SEGUNDO LAZO**_

Era un martes por la mañana en Nanimori, Japón y exactamente en la residencia Sawada, en el pasillo del costado de la escalera Nana se encontraba hablando por teléfono con su querido, apreciado y amado esposo Iemitsu.

"No hay problema, aún hay una habitación que guardo algunas cosas;….; Tsu-kun sabe Italiano:….; claro que le enseñara:….; yo también te amo;…..; tan romántico;…..; nos vemos" después de colgar el teléfono se iba a poner a hacer el desayuno, sin embargo sus planes fueron detenidos ya que casi de inmediato volvió a sonar el teléfono, con lo que volvió a contestar "Buenos días, residencia Sawada, habla Sawada Nana;…..; Yamamoto-san;….; si no hay problema;….; nos vemos para el almuerzo" con todas estas noticias estaba más que feliz ya que vendrían muchas personas a comer así que tenía que preparar un gran banquete además que abría que celebrar el que su hijo se graduó, pero primero el desayuno, así que se puso manos a la obra.

Luego de terminar de hacer el desayuno se dirigió a la escalera para llamar a su hijo, lo llamo varias veces pero aun así no respondía su llamada, por lo que como hace ya varios años atrás fue hasta la habitación y entro, se sorprendió ver todo ordenado excepto por sus medias que estaban en su cama pero con esto se dio cuenta que su hijo había madurado un poco, aun así tomo aire hablo "Sawada Tsunayoshi que saco 17 en su examen de matemáticas", de inmediato como si fuera la mejor alarma del mundo Tsuna se despertó con un grito.

"¡Espere ya iba a cuadrar!" Fue lo que dijo al despertar, hasta que oyó una risita de parte de su mamá "solo eras tú, pensaba que estaba en un examen"

"Vamos a desayunar Tsu-kun" dijo Nana divertida, mientras se retiraba de su habitación para que se pudiera cambiar.

"Está bien, en un momento bajo" respondió ya más tranquilo, se levantó y se alisto rápidamente aunque no tenía sentido apurarse, no tenía más clases, ya no vería a su amigo seguido, ni tendría esas noches de estudio en las que tanto se divertían y sufrían, era algo triste dejar la universidad después de estar tanto tiempo en ella, pero ahora aprovecharía su corto periodo de vacaciones para descansar, con esos pensamientos bajo a la cocina y vio a su mamá felizmente cocinando, eso era sospecho muy sospechoso para su gusto.

"Vamos siéntate, tengo buenas noticias" dijo Nana, mientras tomaba asiento para desayunar con su hijo.

"¿Qué noticias?" pregunto algo preocupado por la sonrisa que le estaba dando.

"Tu papá llamo" con eso fue suficiente para saber que eran malas noticias, al menos para él "para decir que va a venir un chico Lambo de Italia para que se quede acá por un tiempo, pero no sabe japonés, tú le podrás enseñar no es así" estaba sentenciado sobre todo con esa sonrisa que le brindaba, sus vacaciones estaban arruinadas.

"Sí, claro" no podía negarse, pero como haría para llegar aquel chico a su casa si ni siquiera sabía el idioma, a qué clase de idiota se le ocurría mandar a alguien a otro país sin saber siquiera el idioma de este, aunque estaba más que seguro que fue la idea de su padre.

"Y hoy va a venir a almorzar Yamamoto-san con su hijo, para conocerte" dijo Nana tan rápido que Tsuna apenas pudo procesar la información "tendremos una comida animada" termino de decir.

"¿Yamamoto-san?" pregunto Tsuna, se le hacía conocido el nombre pero no recordaba quienes eran exactamente, además que fue eso de conocerlo, cuanto habría hablado su mamá de él para que quisieran conocerlo.

"Es el dueño del Takesushi, su hijo fue al mismo colegio que tú" respondió Nana simplemente.

"Ya veo" es lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Tsuna, ya que seguía sin saber quiénes exactamente eran dichas personas.

"Aún tengo muchas cosas que comprar en el mercado" dijo pensativa Nana, mientras hacia una lista de lo que necesitaba.

"Yo puedo ir a comprar los ingredientes" se ofreció Tsuna, al fin y al cabo no tenía nada que hacer, además quería saber que tanto había cambiado Nanimori.

"Ara eso sería de gran ayuda, entonces aquí está la lista y el dinero" acepto feliz, podría arreglar algunas cosas más antes que llegaran sus invitados.

Así después de terminar de desayunar Tsuna salió al mercado a comprar las cosas que estaban en la lista, aunque se sorprendió un poco de la hora ya eran las 9 de la mañana, así que se apuró un poco el paso, en el camino vio a un chico desorientado pero no tenía tiempo para estar distrayéndose así que paso de frente, sin darle importancia, seguramente ya encontraría a su familia, aunque no sabía porque pensaba que estaba cometiendo un error, no podía ser tan grave o sí.

Después de unas horas de lucha con varias señoras para conseguir un ingrediente que al parecer era el último que quedaba, juro que jamás volvería a subestimar a una, lo habían pateado e incluso le habían gritado en repetidas ocasiones, por lo que llego exhausto a su casa, y aun eran las 11 supuso que su mamá podría cocinar varios platos, y no se equivocaba ya que en apenas en dos horas hizo un banquete entero, sinceramente no sabía cómo podía cocinar tan rápido, después le pediría el truco ya que el apenas para un plato se demoraba una media hora siquiera.

Ya era la una y media de la tarde con lo que sonó la puerta, y Tsuna viendo que aun su mamá estaba terminando de poner la mesa abrió, y vio a un señor de la edad más o menos de su mamá, así que supuso que era el señor Yamamoto, pero estaba solo no se supone que vendría con su hijo "Buenas tardes Yamamoto-san" saludo con respeto.

"Buenas tardes, tú debes ser Sawada Tsunayoshi" respondió con alegría Yamamoto.

"Si, pero pase ya está listo el almuerzo" dijo Tsuna tratando de ser lo más cortes posible, era su invitado después de todo.

"Gracias" se limitó a responder, aunque estaba un poco preocupado por su hijo no llego a la hora pactada, ni respondía el celular, pero esperaba que fuera por estar ocupado, dentro de un rato volvería a llamarlo, si aún para eso no respondía lo buscaría.

"Buenas tardes Yamamoto-san, ¿Y su hijo?" pregunto Nana ya que le había dicho que vendría con él.

"Si, pero me parece que está ocupado en un momento lo llamare" respondió, pese a esto Nana lo noto extraño.

"Puede llamarlo desde aquí si desea" dijo ya que no podía dejarlo así.

"Gracias" dijo mientras Tsuna le indicaba donde estaba el teléfono, timbro otra vez el celular pero no respondían, hasta que al fin contestaron "….., no soy el padre del dueño del celular,…., entiendo,…..,si le diré que lo recoja,…., hasta luego" suspiro había dejado su celular en la oficina de migraciones, como se comunicaría con su hijo ahora no sabía muy bien que hacer, se dirigió a la cocina y les comento del asunto, haciendo que se preocuparan.

"No se preocupe Yamamoto-san, Nanimori no es lugar muy grande, podemos buscarlo, además es probable que haya ido a su casa" dijo Tsuna tratando de tranquilizar a Yamamoto-san.

"Tienes razón, me podrían ayudar a buscarlo" pidió Yamamoto sabía que su hijo se podía cuidar solo pero aun así no podía evitar preocuparse.

"Por supuesto" respondieron Tsuna y Nana, pero al momento sonó el teléfono de la casa de inmediato Nana fue a responder.

Luego de un momento volvió preocupada "Tsu-kun tenemos que buscar a Lambo-san al parecer ha debido llegar hace ya cinco horas" dijo Nana "además no sabe el idioma debe estar perdido" termino de hablar mientras le daba una hoja con descripciones físicas del chico.

Tsuna ya sabía que algo así pasaría, pero empezó a leer la hoja y se sintió culpable, estaba seguro de haber visto a aquel muchacho cuando iba al mercado, si tan solo se le hubiera acercado, pero ya importaba tenían que encontrarlos "Vamos a buscarlos" dijo Tsuna con toda su determinación.

Así se dividieron, Yamamoto iría por el sur, Tsuna por el norte y Nana se quedaría en la casa ya que había la posibilidad que Lambo llegara ahí, emprendieron a la búsqueda, preguntando a personas y yendo a lugares concurridos, ya eran las 5 de la tarde y nada de encontrarlos Tsuna ya estaba preocupado, pensaba en llamar a la policía si no lo encontraba dentro de una hora más, pero lo distrajo su celular ya que empezó a sonar, vio que era el número de la compañía en la cual tenía la entrevista de trabajo así que contesto de inmediato "Buenas tardes,….,si habla con él,….., para cuando,….., tan pronto,…,entiendo estaré ahí,…., adiós" termino de hablar en Italiano, esto era un problema ahora su entrevista se había adelantado para la quincena del mes, que haría ahora, pero no pudo pensar más ya que alguien le toco el hombro.

"Disculpa, pero ¿Usted sabe Italiano?" pregunto un joven de su edad pensó Tsuna.

"Si" respondió Tsuna, y vio como el joven se puso alegre de inmediato, aunque después de verlo se dio cuenta de un chico que estaba detrás del joven, era el mismo al que estaba buscando, era Lambo gracias al cielo "Tú eres Lambo" solo dijo para cerciorarse.

"Conoces al chico, que bueno" entonces Yamamoto se alegró, ya que no lo tendría que dejar en la policía después de todo.

"Hola" dijo Lambo en japonés que se notaba que le faltaba práctica.

" _Hola Lambo, soy Tsunayoshi Sawada hijo de Sawada Nana, estábamos preocupados por ti, vamos a la casa debes tener hambre"_ dijo Tsuna en italiano para que le entendiera.

" _Si gracias, vamos por favor he estado perdido por varias horas"_ respondió Lambo feliz de haber encontrado a la persona indicada.

"Me retiro, ya no tengo nada más que hacer" dijo Yamamoto dispuesto a irse a su casa.

"Espera" lo detuvo Tsuna "ni siquiera me he presentado soy Sawada Tsunayoshi, mucho gusto" es lo mínimo que podía hacer Tsuna había cuidado a Lambo.

"Soy Yamamoto Takeshi, el gusto es mío" dijo, tenía hambre y quería irse.

"Tú eres el hijo de Yamamoto-san, te ha estado buscando toda la tarde, vamos a mi casa" dijo Tsuna aliviado había encontrado a los dos, así que de inmediato llamo al padre de Yamamoto informándole todo.

"Oye, Tsuna-san no me podrías enseñar Italiano, voy a viajar dentro de unas semanas a Italia y necesito aprender al menos lo básico" Yamamoto aprovecho la situación.

Bueno eso no se lo esperaba, pero ya tenía que enseñarle a alguien japonés así porque no ayudarle también a Yamamoto "Está bien, pero como es que dieron conmigo"

"Gracias" dijo Yamamoto "y bueno estabas hablando extraño por tu celular y luego Lambo-san me dijo que es italiano asi que nos acercamos a ti" explico.

"Entiendo, pero no hubiera sido más fácil ir a un café y poner traductor en el buscador" dijo Tsuna pensativo.

"Jajaja no se me había ocurrido" respondió "pero no importa igual te encontré" termino de decir relajado, con lo que Tsuna casi se cae de impresión.

.

.

.

X: Ahora si te atrape, responde ¿Quién eres?

H: Soy H y quiero ayudar

S: Vaya al menos aquí hay alguien que quiere ayudar.

X: Hey no soy tan vago he

S: Eso lo podríamos discutir….

H: Jajaja gané

X: No yo soy su ayudante

S: Mmmm, podría pensarlo, en fin chicos gracias por los review realmente me alegran la vida, y perdón por demorarme tanto en actualizar, pero la próxima tratare de que sea más rápido.

X: Que dices S, yo soy tu ayudante no ella.

H: No ahora yo soy su ayudante.

S: Nos vemos en el siguiente lazo, bye bye.

X y H: No nos ignores.


	11. tercer lazo

S: Holaaaaa, y bienvenida **akykuran** , me alegra que te guste, y espero que te siga gustando, ahora nos presentamos yo soy S.

X: Hols soy X (creo que es demasiado obvio), gusto en conocerte

H: Y yo soy H, la nueva, y creo los tres estamos de buen humor.

S: Porque al fin salimos de vacaciones de la universidad, así que ahora si capítulos más seguidos…

X: HEEEE, ahora si puedes terminar ese libro y prestármelo...

H: Y después a mí.

S: Vale, en fin gracias por sus comentarios **Demon-night24** , **Guest** , **akykuran** y **shiho-akemi** y acerca de tu pregunta deberías chequear el camino de Lambo, pero tiene 14, además tengo algunos anuncios importantes.

X: Ya alargaste esto mucho les dices después.

H: Siii además quiero comer…

S: Y después yo soy la mandona, Ufff, bueno abajo les avisare, así que continuemos

.

.

.

 _ **TERCER LAZO**_

Era un martes por la mañana exactamente las 7:30, en Roma, Italia y en la entrada del hospital Americano Romano se encontraban dos personas, que no eran nada más ni nada menos que el detective Hibari y su ayudante Kusakabe Tetsuya, que estaban continuando con la recopilación de información de los incendios ocurridos, esperaban que ya al menos hubieran descubierto las identidades de los heridos, con lo que ingresaron y llegaron a la recepción en donde les recibió una señorita de tez blanquiñosa, un poco gordita y cabello rubio corto, la cual controlaba la entrada y salida de los doctores, enfermeros y pacientes, con lo que rápidamente paro a Hibari.

"Disculpe en que lo puedo ayudar" trato de decir amablemente ya que al verlo casi se desmaya por la fuerte mirada que tenía Hibari.

"Quiero hablar con el doctor de los pacientes del incendio" exigió Hibari ya que francamente no había encontrado nada que resolviera sus dudas, y quería respuestas.

Esta persona era muy exigente, así que con el poco coraje que le quedaba respondió "Me podría decir quién es usted, para pedir que un doctor venga"

Hibari ya iba a responder si no fuera por Tetsuya, que intervino rápidamente antes que se armara un conflicto "Disculpe no nos presentamos adecuadamente, él es el detective Hibari y yo soy su ayudante, así que podría ayudarnos llamando al doctor" dijo mientras le presentaba una placa.

"O ya veo, disculpe por la insolencia, sin embargo aún no llega el doctor encargado" respondió ya más tranquila y algo avergonzada.

"Herbívora, llámelo" ordeno como si fuera una subordinada más.

Que ganas tenia de contestarle, pero tenía que contenerse "Bien enseguida lo llamo" así que tomo el teléfono y una agenda para llamarlo.

Mientras tanto en otro lado, exactamente en una casa de dos pisos, se encontraba Ryohei durmiendo en su habitación plácidamente, ya que había llegado hace apenas unas cuatro horas después de haber chuequeado a sus pacientes, así que tenía intenciones de llegar todavía al medio día para poder desayunar y hacer su rutina diaria de ejercicio, ya que siempre era importante mantenerse sano y fuerte, sin embargo sus planes se fueron al caño ya que empezó a sonar su celular, así que rápidamente cogió el celular, era del hospital podía ser algo grave así que de inmediato respondió.

"Buenos días, paso algo EXTREMANDAMENTE grave,…., entiendo,…..,en 15 minutos estoy ahí" y colgó, ahora tenía que hacer sus cosas EXTREMADAMENTE rápido, así que sin perder el tiempo, se alisto, tomo té con su tostada y tomo un taxi hasta el hospital.

En lo que Hibari estaba esperando sentado en la recepción ya que la señorita pidió que esperaran un cuarto de hora, por lo que pensó acerca de la información que tenía, en principio eran tres incendios que lo único que tenían en común hasta ahora era que se habían realizados en conciertos de música clásica y con gran cantidad de personas importantes, como eran jefes de empresas, artistas reconocidos y demás, claramente era un lugar perfecto para realizar un asesinato sin que fuera visto como tal, pero a quien trataban de matar, podría ser que algún mafioso estuviera involucrado, aun así eran solo eran sospechas, sin embargo algo en particular que habia llamado la atención acerca del dato que le dio el dueño de la InCucina, y era que le habían dado el dinero para reparar su local de manera anónima, iba a continuar con sus pensamientos hasta que un grito lo interrumpió.

"BUENOS DIAS, ¿QUIÉN ME ESTA ESPERANDO AL EXTREMO?" entro Ryohei, haciendo que todos se taparan los oídos.

"Cállate, herbívoro ruidoso" dijo Hibari amargado, mientras sacaba sus tonfas "si no te morderé hasta la muerte"

La recepcionista decidió intervenir no podía dejar que se armara una pelea dentro del hospital "Disculpe detective, le presento al doctor Ryohei, es el encargado de los pacientes del incendio de ayer, y Doctor él es el detective que lo estaba esperando"

"Es un gusto en conocerlo, detective" saludo ya más tranquilo, no podía ser muy extremo dentro del hospital.

"Hmp" respondió simplemente Hibari.

"Gusto en conocerlo doctor, pero quisiéramos hacerle unas cuantas preguntas acerca de sus pacientes en privado" hablo Tetsuya.

"Claro síganme" así los tres ingresaron a las instalaciones, en el primer piso solo se podía apreciar algunas salas de espera, una cafetería y su almacén de medicinas, al final del pasillo estaba el ascensor al cual ingresaron y se podía ver como el hospital se componía de seis pisos, sin embargo solo llegaron hasta el tercero en donde habían ya varios doctores y enfermeras caminando por los pasillos, por la mitad se detuvo ante un a puerta el cual indicaba su nombre, era su pequeña oficina y los hizo pasar "Cuáles son sus preguntas" dijo directamente.

"¿Ya tienen identificados a los pacientes?" empezó Tetsuya ya que habia estado formulando algunas preguntas mientras esperaban.

"Dentro de 20 minutos van a salir los resultados, en laboratorio si desean pueden recogerlos conmigo" ofreció Ryohei.

"Si, sería de gran ayuda, ahora nos podría decir que heridas presentaron los pacientes" siguió Tetsuya.

"No lo recuerdo con exactitud pero lo anote en sus expedientes que hicimos ayer" así abrió un cajón en donde habia dejado los expedientes, sin embargo lo encontró vacío "No están, pero hay una copia en las mismas sala de cuidados intensivos" así que sin decir nada más salió y ambos lo siguieron, pronto llegaron al quinto piso y llegaron al cuarto 508 donde ubicaron a sus pacientes, pero al ingresar no encontraron a ningún paciente, estaba completamente vacío.

"¿Qué significa esto?" pregunto Tetsuya confundido.

"No lo sé, hoy en la madrugada antes de retirarme se encontraban aquí mismo" respondió Ryohei, sin poder creérselo.

Pese a esto Hibari conservo la calma, bien esto se ponía cada vez peor como desaparecían cinco pacientes de un hospital sin que ningún empleado se diera cuenta, y lo peor era que estos no se deberían ni poder mover ya que debían estar en cuidados intensivos por alguna razón, pero aún tenían los análisis que debían estar en el laboratorio del hospital así que aún se podía obtener algo de información "Vamos al laboratorio" dijo llamando la atención de los otros dos.

"Llévenos al laboratorio" pidió Tetsuya, entendiendo las intenciones de Hibari.

"Si" respondió Ryohei aun sorprendido.

Con lo que rápidamente volvieron a tomar el ascensor pero esta vez fueron hasta el sótano del hospital, rápidamente Ryohei los dirigió hasta la última habitación del pasillo, el cual abrió sin importarle mucho las personas que estaban adentro, pero los encontró a cuatro analistas buscando algo.

"Ya tienen mis resultados" pidió Ryohei algo intranquilo.

Los analistas se vieron entre sí, como si estuvieran discutiendo sobre quien hablaría, ya que ninguno tenía la valentía suficiente para hacerlo.

"Hablen de una vez, a los morderé a todos hasta la muerte" amenazo Hibari cansado de esperar.

"Sus resultados desaparecieron" dijo rápidamente uno de ellos por el miedo que daba Hibari.

Esto realmente era un problema, pensó Hibari lo único que le quedaba era revisar las cámaras de seguridad del hospital durante el periodo de la noche, nadie podía hacer desaparecer a cinco pacientes sin que dejara alguna huella "Herbívoro ruidoso déjame ver los videos de las cámaras de seguridad" pidió.

"Sí, claro" de inmediato fueron hasta el sexto piso y donde por la ayuda de alguno de los trabajadores lograron que Hibari se llevara una copia de los videos de las cámaras, pese a esto Hibari se encontraba algo inquieto por lo que rápidamente se fueron hasta la central policial donde se encontraba la cuchilla que habían encontrado en el incendio, al llegar se dirigieron al laboratorio, pasaron por todos y encontraron una escena similar que vieron en el hospital "¿Qué están buscando?" preguntó Hibari.

"Detective, la cuchilla desapareció" dijo un Joven que ya llevaba un tiempo en la central para saber que Hibari no tenía mucha paciencia y era mejor hablar rápido.

Esto estaba siendo un pésimo día y apenas eran las once de la mañana.

En algún otro lado de Italia se encontraba un grupo de personas hablando tranquilamente en una mesa.

"Buen trabajo" dijo una persona que se encontraba en la cabecera de la mesa

"Gracias" respondió el que se encontraba a dos asientos de él.

.

.

.

S: Y ahí nos quedamos, bueno ahora vamos con los anuncios, **primero, desde ahora les dejare elegir quien quieren que aparezca para el siguiente lazo** , así que dejen sus comentarios.

X: El que tenga más será el elegido, pero si no hay ningún pedido se yo elegiré, jajaja

H: Seguramente lo hacen porque no saben a quién hacer aparecer después

S: Hey, nada de eso, ahora acerca de la pareja que me ha estado pidiendo **Guest** , si hay al menos dos personas más pidiéndome la misma pareja lo hare, con lo que les digo que aún pueden pedir alguna pareja en especial.

H: Pero tienen que pedirla por lo menos tres personas…

X: Tú no te metas.

H. Yo me meto cuando quiero, soy su ayudante.

X: No lo eres.

S: Los dos ya paren, ya elegiré después quien es mi ayudante, ahora i bye bye y…

S. X y H: nos vemos en el siguiente lazo.


	12. Free time

S: Holas, y bueno mmm si estoy subiendo esto dos semanas después.

X: Eres una vaga que recién ahora y te animas a subir otra parte.

H: Lo dice el que se lo paso jugando todo el día…

S: No era que tenías ASUNTOS IMPORTANTES X…

X: Es una mentira vil de H, no le creas

H: Mira acá tengo unas fotos…

S: ¡X!, Bueno chicos como sabrán hicieron que aparezca Yamamoto, Tsuna y Lambo, que en realidad me sorprendió, ahora **para el siguiente será lo mismo pidan y como este aparecerá el personaje que deseen** , y gracias **Demon-night24, Shiho-Akemi, Camila y Mikan18** por comentar y como ya no quiero alargar esto más **habrá otro anuncio abajo** , continuemos.

.

.

.

 _ **FREE TIME**_

Era miércoles por la mañana en Nanimori, Japón, para ser exactos eran apenas las 6 de la mañana cuando en la residencia Sawada en la habitación de Tsuna, este se abría los ojos aun somnoliento, no se daba cuenta en la posición en la cual estaba y después de un rato de observar se dio cuenta que sus cosas estaban de cabeza, aunque en principio eso era imposible por lo que la única posible opción era que él estuviera de cabeza, tomando eso en cuenta al fin percibió que medio cuerpo para arriba se encontraba colgando de su cama, así que con mucho cuidado para no caerse trato de levantarse y para su sorpresa se encontraba Lambo abrazando sus piernas como si fuera su almohada por lo que no se había caído y Yamamoto estaba en el otro costado de la cama con su brazo estirado en la cual debería haber estado su cabeza en primer lugar, pero, espera un minuto, porque rayos estaban Yamamoto y Lambo en su cama…

FLASHBACK

Tsuna, Yamamoto y Lambo llegaron a la casa del primero donde Tsuyoshi y Nana ya se encontraban esperándolos para poder al fin comer, donde de inmediatamente Tsuyoshi empezó a regañar a Takeshi porque había dejado su celular en las oficinas de inmigraciones.

"Lo siento, viejo pero no me di cuenta hasta que trate de llamarte" respondió con la cabeza agachada.

El único que no entendía muy bien que es lo que sucedía era Lambo ya que apenas y podía entender algo de lo que decían y se sentía excluido, con lo que ya iba a exigir a Tsuna que le explicara que pasaba, si no fuera porque Nana justo se le acerco con un plato lleno de comida que rápidamente tomo y empezó a comer como si no hubiera comido en años con lo que hizo que Nana sonriera.

"Tsu-kun, nos podrías presentar adecuadamente a Lambo" dijo amablemente Nana ya que ella quería saber más del que sería su inquilino por un tiempo.

"Claro" así espero un momento hasta que termino de comer " _Lambo-san, nos podrías contar como es que terminaste con Yamamoto, y no te preocupes yo voy a traducir_ "

Ante la pregunta Lambo empezó a explicar todo lo que había pasado desde que llego a Japón y todos los problemas que tuvo para poder tomar el tren y como se perdió por ir al mercado a comer algo con lo que se encontró con Yamamoto y al final se encontraron con Tsuna.

"Vaya, debes estar cansado" dijo Tsuyoshi "pero ¿porque has venido hasta acá sin saber el idioma?"

Tsuna inmediatamente traducía la pregunta a Lambo, con lo que respondió " _verán, lo que pasa es que es mi castigo por mis malas notas en el colegio, aunque mis amigos tienen la idea de que es porque en Italia últimamente ha habido incendios y mis padres me querían que este seguro_ "

Con esto al ser Tsuna el único que podía entender, no pensó que fuera muy conveniente que Nana y Tsuyoshi se enteraran del asunto de los incendios, ya que se preocuparan de demás ya que tanto Takeshi como el iban a viajar para allá, pero luego lo hablaría con Lambo y Takeshi para averiguar bien sobre el asunto.

"Y que dijo" hablo Takeshi curioso.

"Si, él dijo que es por un castigo impuesto por sus padres por el mal rendimiento académico en su colegio" trato de decirlo de manera formal para que no sonara tan mal.

En ese momento los otros tres casi se caen por lo absurdo que sonaba la idea, a quien se le ocurría que un niño como Lambo viajara solo de Italia hasta Japón y de ahí darle un croquis en el cual si se desviaba un poco se podía perderse fácilmente, que clase de padres tenia.

"Espero que nos llevemos bien desde ahora Lambo-san, siéntete como en casa" dijo Nana, tratando de cambiar el tema.

Tsuna tradujo para lambo pero de repente el estómago de Tsuyoshi sonó, algo que no era tan extraño ya que no había comido nada desde el desayuno y ya eran las 7 de la noche.

"Ara ara, que vergüenza les he invitado a comer y hasta ahora no les dado nada, vamos a la cocina" dijo Nana con una sonrisa mientras todos se dirigían a la cocina para poder comer, con lo que se sentaron y empezaron a comer por un tiempo solo se escuchó los cubiertos.

"Sawada-san es verdad que te has graduado de la universidad Vongola" dijo Tsuyoshi dirigiéndose a Tsuna que aun comía.

"¡Vongola!" grito sorprendido Lambo.

" _Si, ¿Por qué?, respóndeme no te preocupes solo yo te puedo entender_ " pregunto Tsuna curioso, mientras los demás los veían confusos.

" _Bueno es que aparte de que sea una universidad muy prestigiosa se rumorea de que sea una mafia, aunque hasta ahora no han encontrado evidencia suficiente_ " respondió tranquilo al saber que los demás no les entendía.

" _Entiendo, Lambo por hoy te puedes quedar en mi cuarto quiero conversar contigo, en privado_ " recalco Tsuna

"Está bien" dijo Lambo mientras asentía con su cabeza.

"Jajaja no entiendo nada" dijo Takeshi que quería saber lo que pasaba.

"Solo me acaba de decir que no pensaba que he podido entrar a una universidad tan prestigiosa" dijo Tsuna a medias de lo que conversaron.

"Claro, y ¿Cómo así has aprendido hablar Italiano?" preguntó Takeshi.

"Es porque es requisito indispensable hablar mínimo tres idiomas en la universidad ya que dan clases en varios idiomas" respondió tranquilamente aunque había sufrido mucho en eso entonces, había clases en donde no entendía ni una palabra "fue una experiencia horrible" añadió.

"Ma ma no creo que haya sido un gran problema" respondió tratando de tranquilizarlo ya que al parecer le había echo recordar malas cosas.

"Ni te lo imaginas" respondió Tsuna aun con los nervios de puntas, recordando a su profesor de italiano que era un sádico y de los peores que una persona se pudiera topar.

"Este, bueno Tsuna cuando podríamos empezar con las clases de Italiano" dijo Takeshi, ya dejando un lado el trauma que tenía Tsuna.

"Si respecto a eso, aun no te lo he dicho mamá pero adelantaron mi entrevista de trabajo para la quincena de este mes así que en semana y media me voy a ir para Italia "informo Tsuna a su mamá.

"Vaya no esperaba que te fueras tan pronto, crees que para entonces le puedas enseñar a Lambo-san lo básico para que nos podamos entender" respondió Nana algo triste.

"Si hare lo posible, entonces Yamamoto-kun y Lambo-san podríamos ir a mi cuarto a coordinar el asunto de las clases" dijo Tsuna.

"Si vamos" respondió alegre Takeshi, al final todo estaba resultando bien.

"En cualquier caso Nana-san y Tsuna-kun yo ya me retiro, ya es tarde y aún tengo que hacer algunas cosas" dijo Tsuyoshi parándose de la silla.

"Entiendo, vaya con cuidado" dijo Nana quien la acompaño hasta la puerta.

Así Tsuna, Yamamoto y Lambo fueron para al cuarto del primero para conversar tranquilamente de las clases y también acerca de los incendios que habían estado sucediendo en Italia ya que si era muy peligroso sería mejor que Yamamoto se quede en el país.

"No me importa yo iré, ya compre el boleto, además que tantas probabilidades puede haber de que pase justo al evento que voy a asistir" respondió despreocupadamente Takeshi.

"Está bien pero vas a tener que avisarme cuando llegues al país, de acuerdo" dijo Tsuna aun preocupado.

"Lo haré" respondió sinceramente.

Después de aquel pequeño acuerdo ya era muy tarde como para que Takeshi volviera a su casa por lo que se quedó en la casa de Tsuna y Lambo también quiso quedarse con ellos por mero capricho.

FIN FLASHBACK

Con ese recuerdo, Tsuna trato otra vez de acomodarse pero por el movimiento tan brusco termino cayendo de la cama junto con Lambo y que el ruido despertó a Takeshi, encontrándolos a ambos en el piso.

"Jajaja que están jugando yo también quiero jugar" dijo un sonriente Takeshi.

"¡Esto no es un juego!" respondió Tsuna.

"Eso me dolió, no debo llorar" dijo entre lágrimas Lambo.

Este sería un largo día pensó Tsuna que apenas se levantaba.

.

.

.

S: Esto es todo, si como ven no en un lazo en si.

X: Ahora si diles de tu anuncio.

H: Si apúrate.

S: (Ya me vengare de ustedes) ahora el anuncio, **la persona que adivine quien es el personaje misterioso que apareció en el lazo anterior recibirá un premio** , que será…

X: Que puede pedir cualquier cosa desde un capítulo más, alguna pregunta o lo que se les ocurra.

H: Claro que se desvelara a su debido tiempo quien es, así que mientras tanto pueden ir poniendo sus alternativas, eso es todo.

S: Si solo es eso, ahora si nos vemos en el…

S, X y H: siguiente lazo, Bye bye.


	13. cuarto lazo

S: Holas, siento la demora, pero tuve problemas técnicos.

X: Si, pero ya está arreglado, ahora diles la noticia.

H: No yo lo diré, Reborn es la respuesta incorrecta.

S: ¡Hey! Esa era mi línea, pero si no es la respuesta, pero aún no diré quien es así que todavía pueden seguir adivinando.

X: No me refería a eso si no a la otra noticia.

S: Bueno no quiero alargar esto así que lo diré al final, y gracias por comentar Mikan18, Guest, Demon-night24 y Shiho-Akemi y si saldrá Mukuro, ahora perdón por no darme cuenta de los comentarios de Anonima y fly que no sé porque recién el 14 se hicieron visibles los comentarios pero gracias a ustedes habrá Hibari x Haru, aunque tengan en cuenta que pueda que sea algo corto.

H: Mmmm y ya comienza que te estas demorando.

S: Bien, entonces comencemos.

.

.

.

 ** _CUARTO LAZO_**

Era martes por la tarde en Italia, exactamente las 3 pm y volviendo a la mansión Gokugera se hallaba Hayato y Bianchi que estaba con sus lentes de sol discutiendo acerca del trato que el día anterior había echo Hayato con su padre, ya que no sabía a donde se iría y en donde iba a conseguir trabajo. Pero a sin querer discutir más por parte de los dos y que tenía que empezar a practicar por lo que lo dejaron por las buenas y ya se dirigían mansión ya que por la discusión habían salido de esta y estaba todavía a varios metros de la misma.

Mientras tanto, al lado opuesto se encontraban Mukuro, Chrome, Chizuka y Ken discutiendo de lo que sería el próximo movimiento para cumplir el contrato echo ayer, además de que tenían que recoger al primo de Mukuro que llegaría dentro de una hora al aeropuerto de Italia y no se podían permitir perderlo de vista, la última vez ocasiono demasiados problemas con la policía y no era muy fanáticos de aquellos uniformados sobre todo de aquel detective Hibari, ya que sabia le causaría algunos problemas en el futuro pero claro nada que no se pudiera arreglar.

En medio de la discusión de Chizuka se puso a jugar con sus yoyos solo para distraerse de los gritos que estaba dando Ken, con lo que solo logro molestar más a este último, así que rápidamente tomo uno de los yoyos y lo tiro para que le hiciera caso, sin embargo no había notado que este yoyo había llegado a golpear a un chico de cabello plateado que por distraído no se había dado cuenta del yoyo para poder esquivarlo.

"¡Hey! Que demonios les pasa, tienen algún problema conmigo" reclamo Gokugera irritado, quien rayos se creían para golpearlo, acaso querían morir.

"Oya oya, cálmate cachorrito, acaso no puedes soportar un simple golpe" se burló Mukuro ya que era divertido poder jugar un poco con aquel chico, aunque no le podía hacer nada ya que él era parte importante de sus planes, y no se podía dar el lujo de que se lastimara, no era conveniente.

"¡A quien llamas cachorrito, Piña!" claro que no se iba a quedar callado, el era Gokugera Hayato, tenía orgullo y dignidad que era lo único que le quedaba.

"Kufufu, acabas de cavar tu tumba cachorrito" respondió Mukuro sacando su tridente, nadie se burlaba de su peinado y vivía para contarlo.

"Mukuro-sama, no lo puede lastimar" intervino Chrome a tiempo para detener una pelea absurda "tenemos que recoger a Fran" termino de decir ya que si lo dejaban solo podría convertir el aeropuerto en un manicomio si quisiera.

"Es cierto, por esta vez te salvaste cachorrito, tengo que hacer cosas más importantes ya nos veremos" dijo Mukuro, en lo que daba la señal a los demás para que lo siguieran y sin ya tomarle importancia se alejaron del lugar.

"¡Eres un cobarde, solo te has librado por esa mujer!" fue lo último que grito.

Bianchi solo se cansó de tal acto así que dejando su tregua aparte "Hayato, no quieres probar de mis galletas" dijo mientras sacaba una bandeja llena de estas.

Por su parte Gokugera solo se puso pálido ni bien miro toda la bandeja llena de esas galletas purpuras, con gusanos y demás, así que sin pensarlo dos veces empezó a correr como si su vida dependiera de aquello aunque no estaba del todo incorrecto ya que esas galletas no eran nada más que veneno y ya suficiente había tenido con soportar comer esas galletas en su infancia, por lo que como en aquellos años se fue al bosque cerca de su casa y busco el árbol en el cual siempre se escondía para que no lo obligaran a comer más de esas malditas cosas.

Luego de varios minutos de correr encontró aquel árbol, sin embargo, el hueco era demasiado pequeño. Tenía que buscar otro lado en el cual ocultarse, pero ya escuchaba los pasos de su hermana así que sin ninguna otra posibilidad subió al árbol esperanzado en que no lo encontrara ahí.

"¿Dónde te estas ocultando, Hayato?" dijo solo para asustarlo, pero siguió adelante tal vez se habría ido ya a casa, igual lo esperaría ahí, no podría escaparse tan fácil de ella.

Cuando Bianchi al fin se perdió de vista Gokugera suspiro aliviado, ahora que haría seguramente lo esperaría en su casa, pero bueno prefería atrasar aquello así que solamente se puso a caminar tranquilamente, pensando que tal vez en algún momento podría encontrar el lugar a donde pertenecía.

Por otro lado, después de una hora unos minutos de más, Mukuro y los demás llegaron a lo que suponía era un aeropuerto ya que por fuera lo único que se podía distinguir era un especie de carpa de algún circo de horrores, aunque con esto podían confirmar que Fran ya había llegado, con lo que con una aura de asesino Mukuro entro al lugar con su tridente en la mano, tenía que castigar a Fran por sus travesuras, o como lo disfrutaría, mientras tanto Chrome solo rezaba que Fran saliera vivo de aquello, así que tranquilamente se fue a sentar en unos de los bancos que encontró, con lo que Chizuka y Ken solo siguieron su ejemplo ya que sabían que se demorarían en que esos dos se arreglaran, además ya estaban escuchando gritos y veían a varias personas saliendo corriendo incluido los empleados, bueno ahora tenían otro aeropuerto en que los vetarían a este paso tendrían que empezar a viajar en barco, así ya resignados con que tendrían problemas con la policía después, mejor era un poco de relajo ya se preocuparían después.

Mientras tanto adentro del establecimiento solo se podía ver a un Mukuro muy enojado y un Fran con su cara de tranquilidad el cual no mostraba ningún sentimiento.

"Maestro buenas tardes, me vino a recoger" saludo Fran con total tranquilidad, lo cual solo agrandaba las ganas de matar de Mukuro.

"Kufufu, si ahora vamos a darte una lección" respondió mientras que del suelo salía fuego.

"O está enojado" es lo último que pudo terminar de decir Fran.

.

.

.

S: Sip es corto, pero bueno ahora si, se me ocurrió una idea para otro fic, aunque aún no se si publicarla ya que aún no termino esta, así que denme sus opiniones.

X: Pero al menos di de que se trata.

S: mmm es como fantasía algo oscuro, es todo lo que puedo decir ahora, en fin, no se olviden comentar para decir que personaje quieren que aparezca en el siguiente lazo.

H: ¿No les ibas a contar algo importante?

S: Si tienes razón, solo por ayudar a Shiho-Akemi vamos a dar una pista más de la reunión y es que…

X: en la reunión había 5 personas.

S: Eso es todo por ahora, bye bye y …

S, X y H: En el siguiente lazo.


	14. dos lazos

S: Hola, y ¡Feliz año nuevo!, perdón por demorarme tanto en actualizar, pero recién salí de exámenes.

X: Siii al fin ya acabamos, y en esta parte te responderemos mi querida Shiho-Akemi.

H: Pero ahora nadie ha dicho quién quieren que salga.

S: Si, por eso ahora escogeremos nosotros.

H: Yo quiero ver a Enma hace tiempo no sale

X: Si también Adheli.

S: Entonces vamos por ello, solo **una cosa** **más debido a navidad y año nuevo, les doy una opción de elegir su regalo así que pueden pedir lo que quieran (preguntas o algún pedido en especial, pero nada de parejas)** , ahora si empezamos.

.

.

.

 _ **DOS LAZOS**_

Era un miércoles por la mañana, exactamente eran las 7 de la mañana, en Japón donde en el aeropuerto de Narita se encontraban cuatro personas esperando su vuelo los cuales parecían estar discutiendo en voz baja para no llamar la atención de las demás personas que iban y venían del mismo aeropuerto.

"Entonces ahora si me podrían explicar que hacemos aquí" Suplico Enma debido a que en la mañana lo único que podía recordar claramente como su hermanita a empujones lo había hecho alistarse para venir al aeropuerto y nadie le había explicado nada.

"que desesperado eres Enma-chan" respondió un joven de 23 años de cabellos blancos y un tatuaje alrededor de su ojo.

"Te lo explicaremos dentro del avión aquí hay muchas personas" dijo un chico con el mismo color de cabello que Enma, además tenía unos lentes que daba la sensación que era el más inteligente de todos.

"Shoichi tiene razón, ahora cállate que el avión está a punto de aterrizar" ordeno Adheli a su hermano que ya la tenía cansada de lo mismo desde que llegaron Byakuran y Shoichi a su cuarto hoy a las 5 de la mañana.

Enma solo se quedó callado, ahora solo tenía que esperar un rato más, pero le resultaba demasiado extraño que tuviera que ir a Italia, ya que según él estaba informado primero tenía que ir a Polonia y luego junto a su padre irían a Italia para conocer al jefe de la Familia Vongola, ya que ellos tenían una alianza formada desde ya hace varios años; por lo que le daba la sensación que había sucedido algo, por lo que sino porque habrían tenido que cambiar tanto los planes.

Después de unos minutos llego su avión privado con el logo de la Familia Cozart, los cuatro se dirigieron hacia el, entraron rápidamente y ya dentro a el antes de que Enma preguntara otra vez lo mismo Shoichi empezó con la explicación de lo sucedido hace unos días en Italia, exactamente los incendios y como es que esto influía a ellos, por lo que era necesario implicarse en el asunto para que se arreglara de una buena vez, aunque francamente no tenía muchas ganas de ir para arreglar aquellos asuntos internos, pero quien se imaginaria que tantas cosas habían pasado en unos cuantos días, aunque si lo pensaba bien ya lo tenían muy bien planeado, además el asunto del contador despedido y justo viene el incidente del incendio, además de la alianza al día siguiente con los Arcobalenos, era como si no desearan que ellos se aliaran.

"Por lo que piensas lo mismo que nosotros Enma-chan" dijo Byakuran que lo estaba observando desde que terminaron la explicación.

"No sabría decirte que esté pensando lo mismo, pero tengo la sensación de que ya todo lo tenían planeado" respondió Enma más serio de lo común.

"Tiene sentido, pero aún hay piezas que debemos reunir para saber que está pasando exactamente" dijo Shoichi pensativo.

"Solo algo mas ¿Por qué están ustedes acá?" pregunto ya que ahora que lo pensaba Byakuran y Shoichi no eran de su familia sino pertenecían a la Gesso familia.

"Solo quería estar seguro de que llegaras a la reunión a tiempo" respondió Byakuran con una sonrisa.

Aquello lo sorprendió bastante, ya que era muy bien conocido que Byakuran no era de intervenir si no era realmente necesario, con esto todos se quedaron callados y se dispusieron a dormir ya que el viaje era bastante largo.

Mientras tanto ya era de tarde en Silicia, Italia y en dentro de la mansión Vongola, exactamente en el tercer piso, en una de las salas de conferencia, se daba una pequeña reunión en la que apenas había tres personas las cuales se encontraban conversando seriamente, Giotto, Luce la cual lucia su embarazo de ya 4 meses y Reborn, el cual estaba con su típica ropa y su sombrero.

"Entonces ellos van a llegar en 3 días" dijo Luce aliviada de que vinieran más personas de confianza para ayudar en el asunto.

"Si para entonces voy a realizar otra reunión con todas las personas de confianza para coordinar las actividades ha de realizar en el siguiente concierto" respondió Giotto.

"Y qué piensas hacer con los movimientos que está realizando el detective Hibari, está metiendo sus narices donde no debe" dijo Reborn serio ya que podría intervenir en los planes que realizarían.

"No me parece que sea una gran amenaza, aunque ha pasado algunas cosas interesantes" dijo Giotto.

"Te refieres a las desapariciones verdad" intervino Luce.

"Si, aunque no me parece extraño de que los cadáveres desaparecido, estoy más interesado en la cuchilla desaparecía en el centro de la policía" dijo ya que era difícil poder entrar y que nadie se diera cuenta, ya que dentro del centro tenían personas infiltradas.

"Es curioso, pero ya estamos en ese asunto, seguramente dentro de unos días tendremos resultados" respondió Reborn ya que Verde en esos instantes se encontraba en su laboratorio investigado.

"es un alivio escucharlo, pero ahora quisiera que tengan más cuidado con todo lo que está pasando, no es bueno que se encontraran con la policía" respondió Giotto.

"No es necesario que lo digas" respondió Luce "Pero, solo por curiosidad todo está muy silencioso" termino de decir ya que normalmente había mucho ruido por los guardianes.

"Si bueno…lo que pasa es que destruyeron una gran parte del jardín y me dieron más papeleo, por lo que les di dos opciones hacer el papeleo o recibir un castigo, así que ahora están en la enfermería" termino de explicar.

Luce solo se quedó callada, mientras que Reborn solo se limitó a sonreír mientras pensaba que le hubiera gustaba haber podido ver aquello.

En otro lado, exactamente en la enfermería se encontraban todos los guardianes sin ni siquiera poder moverse al menos por unos días, aunque aquello era mucho mejor que hacer aquel papeleo que ahora se encontraba por las nubes por la falta de contador, además de lo temperamental que se había puesto Giotto por aquello, esperaban con ansias que llegara ya el contador solo para que Giotto se pusiera de mejor ánimo, ya que solo habían destruido unos cuantos árboles y ya se encontraban ahí.

.

.

.

S: y es todo por ahora, espero les haya gustado, además gracias por **comentar Guest y Shiho – Akemi** , realmente agradezco que hasta ahora los que siguen este intento de historia en todo este año, gracias.

X: No se olviden pedir lo que deseen en comentarios.

H: **Y pedir a quien quiera que aparezca en el siguiente lazo.**

S: Por lo que nos vemos en el siguiente lazo y….

S, X y H: ¡Feliz año nuevo!


	15. investigación

S: Hola, alguien me podría decir que es una beta…

X: Vas mas de un año acá y no sabes

H: No digas nada que tú tampoco sabes

X: …

S: Bueno **, gracias por comentar** **Shiho – akemi** y si aparecerá Fon, y también a ti **Guest** que siempre me hace feliz sus comentarios y Hibari mmm ya veremos si lo podemos meter, dicho todo continuemos.

.

.

.

 _ **INVESTIGACION**_

Eran las 11:30 de la mañana en Roma, Italia y un joven de 28 años era observado por las personas alrededor de el, ya que no todos los días se podía ver a un hombre con ropa tradicional china además de tener una trenza larga que sería envidia de cualquier chica, sin embargo esto al joven no le prestaba demasiada atención dado que se dirigía al hospital Americano Romano donde se encontraría con un compañero, el cual se encontraba investigando algunos cadáveres ocasionados con los últimos incendios, que actualmente daban mucho de qué hablar; Así tranquilamente entro al hospital donde se dirigió a una enfermera novata al parecer, así era más fácil engañarla.

"Buenos días, disculpe me podría decir donde se encuentra la morgue" dijo Fon, de la forma más cortes posible.

La enfermera se quedó hipnotizada por lo guapo que era, y ya después de unos segundos viéndolo, volvió en si "¿qué me decía?"

"La morgue" respondió con paciencia.

"Es en el primer piso, este el segundo" respondió la enfermera aun cautivada.

"gracias" respondió y se fue directo a las escaleras, dado que no estaba tan lejos como para ir en ascensor, fácilmente llego y empezó a buscar a Verde el cual debería estar examinando los cadáveres.

Paso tres habitaciones para poder encontrarlo y ahí estaba revisando minuciosamente cada parte del cadáver que estaba quemado en las piernas "¿Encontraste algo interesante?" pregunto sin más.

"varias en realidad, según el reporte debería haber 5 muertos del último incidente y aquí solo hay 2, además de los otros incendios no he podido encontrar ninguno, y estos cadáveres tienen cortes en los tobillos aparte de rapones en los brazos y cara, por lo que lo mas seguro es los arrastraron" respondió sin ni siquiera voltear a Fon.

"Bien y las identidades" dijo Fon queriendo tener más información para dárselas a Luce, que en la tarde iba a tener una reunión con el jefe de Vongola.

"uno es el secretario de bovino, y el otro joven es un policía, quisiera saber dónde los encontraron, y el paradero de los cadáveres que han desaparecido" respondió Verde pensativo en la información q había podido obtener.

"entiendo, ahora por que no vamos por un té" propuso Fon, viendo la hora ya estaban un poco tarde.

"si no fuera por lo que me ofrecen, no estaría aquí" respondió mientras seguía a Fon.

"Hai, hai" dijo sin tomar mucha importancia a lo dicho anteriormente.

Mientras tanto en la sede principal de la policía Hibari junto con Kusakabe estaban esperando unos documentos que habían pedido en la oficina de recursos humanos donde tenían todos los datos de los policías que trabajaban ahí, ya que quería saber si alguien se había podido infiltrar en la sede, lo cual sería una forma inteligente de tener las cosas controlados, o al menos eso haría el, además de no haber otra explicación a lo sucedido con la desaparición del cuchillo.

"detective aquí tiene todos los archivos" dijo la señorita que se encargaba del área.

"Hn" respondió Hibari y sin más tomo los archivos para empezar a revisarlos, así le tomara todo el día estaba seguro de que encontraría algo.

"Kyo-san, ¿lo puedo ayudar?" pregunto Kusakabe ya que no sabía qué hacer.

"Revisa las cámaras de seguridad donde ocurrió la desaparición del cuchillo" ordeno ya que era posible que, si hubiera un infiltrado, podría manipular las cámaras, no podía dejar nada suelto, aunque aún le faltaba revisar algunos lugares cercanos a los incidentes y a una empresa de entretenimiento donde sacaría alguna pista, pero lo haría después primero era esencial saber si había alguien dentro de la sede.

"Como ordene" dicho aquello fue a revisar las cámaras, aunque no creía que podría encontrar algo de interés, pero si Kyo-san decía que era importante sería por algo.

Llegado a la oficina de vigilancia, pidió permiso para sacar las cámaras del lugar, que después de una pequeña charla aceptaron; se dirigió a la zona en cuestión y empezó a sacar una por una, en total habían 3 cámaras dentro, tomo la primera y no encontró nada extraño, siguió con la segunda pero el resultado fue el mismo, tomo la última y empezó a revisar, y encontró por fin algo que no había en las demás, era un chip pequeño que no tenía ni la menor idea para lo que servía, esto sin duda era algo importante, así que se dirigió al técnico de la sede para saber de qué se trataba.

En un lugar cercano, exactamente en un café Fon y Verde estaban teniendo una charla más amplia de la información de la cual se había enterado Verde.

"Al parecer desaparecieron las personas heridas del ultimo incendio" hablo con normalidad ya que no tenían que llamar la atención.

"¿y de los anteriores?" dijo Fon ya que no se podían centrar solo en lo ocurrido en el último incidente.

"No hay ningún rastro de ellos" respondió.

"Y porque no lo habías dicho antes" dijo Fon controlándose.

"No me lo habías preguntado" dijo, aunque no entendía para que ocultar a tantos cadáveres y heridos que seguramente ya estarían muertos; seria demasiado fácil comprender que algo importante tenían, además que nadie reclamaba por ellos.

"Tenemos que hablar con Viper" es lo único que concluyo Fon, necesitaban que ella también se metiera en el asunto.

"Esa loca por el dinero" dijo Verde que no estaba dispuesto a dar un céntimo a aquella maniática.

Fon solo atino a sonreír por aquella expresión.

Ese mismo día, en la noche, en otro lugar, en una casa lejana del centro de Italia, varias personas se movilizaban para la llegada de algunas personas, las cuales llegarían temprano en la mañana.

.

.

.

S: Si eso es todo, sé que lo digo seguido, pero perdón por la demora, esta parte en general se me hecho particularmente difícil de escribir, **ahora una cosa más aun no estoy segura de agregar las habilidades de tienen los personajes a la historia, así que quisiera saber sus opiniones.**

X: Wau eso fue largo, ya despídete no ves que se aburren.

S: Eres malo, bueno entonces **no se olviden de comentar quien quiera que aparezca el siguiente lazo** y…

S, X y H: Nos vemos en el siguiente lazo.

H: Espérenlo con ansias.


	16. Reuniones

S: holaaa, terminaron mis exámenes finales de la U y hemos aprobado

X: Siiii, además se cumplen ya casi dos años que se ha empezado la historia.

H: Aunque yo tuve que tomar un sustitutorio, ¿pero ya tanto tiempo?

S: Bueno jeeee

X: es porque no publicas seguido

S: pero actualizo cada vez que puedo.

H: si claro y los cerdos vuelan.

S: ¡malos!, en todo caso sigamos ( **por favor lean las notas de abajo, son importantes** ).

.

.

.

 _ **Reuniones**_

Era un jueves en Sicilia, Italia eran exactamente las 10 de la mañana y Giotto salía de su mansión ya que tenía que hacer dos visitas importantes, uno con su primo donde sinceramente no le apetecía ir ya que todos en ese maldito lugar estaban locos y a alguien que pronto seria su aliado lo cual sería más sencillo o eso es lo que esperaba, en todo caso ya estaba de camino, y aunque era normal que fuera acompañado esta era una excepción debido a que sus guardianes seguían en la enfermería, pese a eso seguía pensando que aquello solo era una excusa, en fin no podía hacer nada acerca de aquello, tendría que enfrentarlo todo él solo, pero ya vería como se vengaría.

"Llegamos joven amo" dijo el chofer sacando a Giotto de sus pensamientos.

"Si gracias" con un gran suspiro, salió del automóvil y observo aquella estructura que, aunque era más pequeña de donde residía aún era grande, podía ver varias partes que necesitaban reparación, en serio uno de estos días iba a dejar que ellos mismos hicieran su propio papeleo, aunque conociendo a su primo lo mandaría hacer a alguien más.

Entro con cautela, nunca estaba demás ser cuidadoso, ya que la otra vez casi le atraviesa un cuchillo en la cabeza, por no hablar de la otra vez que entro a una ilusión sin darse cuenta, además que casi le llega un rayo y muchas otras cosas más las cuales prefería olvidar, fue directamente al tercer piso, a la primera habitación a la derecha de las escaleras las cuales estaban pegadas a la pared, y sin mucha ceremonia entro sin tocar, inmediatamente vio como una botella de vino se le acercaba a su cabeza y pronto lo esquivo.

"Que rayos quieres primo inútil" saludo un joven de 24 años, de cabello azabache, de contextura gruesa y una mirada que podría matar a cualquiera.

"Xanxus, que agradable forma de recibirme" aún estaba inseguro del porque lo aguantaba.

"Habla inútil" ya sabía que su primo vino por algo, ya que si no era importante lo hablarían por teléfono.

"voy a realizar una reunión el sábado de la próxima semana, y quiero que toda tu gente esté presente incluyéndote" respondió lo más tranquilo de lo que había podido.

"Solo para eso me has hecho perder mi tiempo inútil" dijo mientras le lanzaba un golpe a Giotto.

"Lo hago, porque no quiero que se enteren de la reunión, además si no vas a la reunión ten pon seguro que todas las reparaciones saldrán de tu bolsillo.

"Está bien, ahora lárgate" respondió ya cansado, no podía soportar más a su primo.

"Es a las 2 de la tarde, adiós" sin más salió rápido del lugar, no quería tener que hacer más papeleo.

Llego al automóvil y se dirigió a la mansión Bovino, donde lo estaría esperando el jefe junto con su esposa, pero antes de llegar tenía que hacer una llamada al jefe encargado del CEDEF, para saber la situación actual del Lambo Bovino, ya que le tenía prohibido comunicarse entre ellos.

"Iemitsu, buenos días" hablo rápidamente

"Noveno, buenos días, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?" respondió con respeto.

"¿Cómo se encuentra el joven Lambo?" fue directo ya que el viaje no duraría mucho.

"Está bien, se ha adaptado bien, mi hijo le está enseñando el idioma, y en unos días ira a estudiar" respondió sin más "solo se perdió al momento de llegar, pero está bien" añadió rápidamente.

"Entiendo" sería mejor no mencionar ese detalle "gracias, nos vemos"

"Hasta luego" se despidió.

Que podía decir no había sido su idea si no de Iemitsu hacer aquello, pese a que no le había parecido muy convincente la excusa que se habían inventado, pero que más daba, a tiempos desesperados medidas desesperadas ya no se podía exponer a que la familia Bovino sufriera algún atentado.

Fue recibido gratamente por la servidumbre de la familia y lo dirigieron directamente a la oficina del jefe Bovino y la señora, los cuales estaban detrás de un escritorio esperándolo.

"Giotto, es gusto en tenerte aquí" saludo con una sonrisa el jefe Bovino.

"Señor Bovino, eso espero, y señora buenos días" saludo con respeto.

"Buenos días Joven Giotto, temo ser descortés, pero quisiera saber cómo está mi hijo" dijo la señora.

"No es descortés, y su hijo se encuentra bien, ahora le están enseñando el idioma y en unos días empieza a ir al colegio"

"gracias a Dios, ahora si me disculpa yo me retiro" salió más tranquila, además que solo por ello estaba ahí.

"ahora acerca de la alianza" empezó Giotto una vez vio como la señora cerraba la puerta.

"Necesito la seguridad que nada le pasara a mi familia" interrumpió el señor.

"Claro que la tendrá eso es seguro pero necesito que asista al concierto, para poder atrapar al traidor" respondió con serenidad para darle seguridad al jefe de familia "y le aseguro que el trato se dará" este trato era fundamental para Vongola ya que Bovino pese a no ser una gran familia tenía grandes inventos como la bazuca del tiempo y si estos estaban en contra de ellos sería algo grave, era mejor tenerlos como aliados, además que el trato solo consistía en que los Vongola podían manejar sus inventos a placer, y ellos los protegerían de cualquier peligro que se presentara y una muestra de aquello era lo que habían hecho con Lambo, aunque realmente se había echo ya que algunas familias aliadas de Vongola habían sido lastimadas en aquellos incendios, por no decir que uno de los integrantes de la familia Bovino había muerto. Que, aunque aún no fuera formal su alianza ya los habían atacado, así que básicamente tenía que ser alguien dentro de Vongola.

"Está bien, pero quiero fotos de mi hijo e informes regulares de todo lo que se hace" respondió aun estresado por todo el asunto.

"De lo por echo, es un trato" estiro su mano para darlo como sellado.

"Trato" y estrecharon manos "donde tengo que firmar"

"Acá por favor" indico Giotto sacando un papel, ya firmado lo guardó en su maletín.

"Tienen ya algún sospechoso" pregunto para saber si ya había algún avance.

"En realidad tengo tres, el Gerente de la empresa, el que era mi contador y el asistente del contador, pero el ultimo es muy poco probable, aun así, debe estar trabajando para alguien" respondió tranquilamente.

"Entiendo, quiere algo para tomar" ofreció a Giotto que podía ver que estaba cansado por todo el suceso.

"Un té por favor" acepto gustoso.

Después de ello hablaron sobre negocios que realizarían juntos y algunas formalidades que debían arreglar.

Al llegar a la mansión Giotto ya estaba exhausto, pero tenía que hacer una visita a sus queridos guardianes, tenían que dejar esa enfermería tenían que hacer sus misiones y lo atrasaban, así que empezó a caminar lentamente esparciendo su aura que advertía a cualquiera que no se le acercara, abrió la puerta y se sorprendió por la vista todos sus guardianes se estaban vistiendo sin hacer algún destrozo.

"Chicos veo que ya se levantaron, eso me alegra, cuando terminen quiero que cada uno pase por mi oficina entendieron" dijo con una sonrisa que era más atemorizante que otra cosa.

Todos solo atinaron a asentir con esto Giotto salió, cerró la puerta y después de ya no escuchar pasos todos cayeron a sus camas, lo habían podido hacer a tiempo ya que al escuchar y sentir su aura cerca todos con una velocidad increíble salieron de sus camas, se sacaron la mayoría de vendajes y se empezaron a cambiar, se habían salvado del demonio en persona.

.

.

.

S: Si acá se queda, como verán ya pasamos al jueves.

X: Di de una vez lo que tienes que decir.

S: Si no me apresures, primero **gracias por comentar** **Guest** **, bienvenido Naruskyo me alegro que te guste la historia, aunque no sé cómo lees debido a que está en español y perdón por demorar en actualizar y Shiho-Akemi realmente perdón por la demora, siempre me alegra leer sus comentarios y tu pregunta me la guardo.**

H: Eres mala no le respondes y eso que te sigue fielmente.

S: Espera no me taches de mala aun, lo **segundo por ya estar cerca de cumplir dos años y ustedes por aguantarme voy hacer un especial donde responderé a todas sus preguntas, así que pido que lo dejen en comentarios o reviews, cuando me parezcan las suficientes lo hare**.

X: Pueden preguntar lo que quieran, no hay límite.

S: **Tercero y último veo que me estoy alargando un poco así que desde ahora los días solo serán de dos a tres capítulos exagerando, y que los días sábados y domingos me los voy a pasar** , y la próxima semana estaré actualizando lo prometo, eso es todo.

S, X y H: Gracias por acompañarnos hasta ahora y nos vemos en la siguiente parte…


End file.
